


Adventures in Italia

by FallenQueen2



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Stories [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Decimo gen turned into kids, Family Feels, Gen, Parental Feelings, Time Travel, Varia Vs. Primo Generation, guardians as a family, parental Primo generation, post manga finale, primo gen adopts decimo gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an enemy of the Vongola Famiglia went to the time of Vongola Primo to wipe out the Famiglia Tsuna and his Guardians were sent back to stop him. They didn’t expect to show up as little kids, let alone be taken in as the Primo generation’s children. Tsuna decided fate really had it in for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What exactly did you say?” Reborn cocked his Leon gun at Giannini, dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

Giannini swallowed hard and twiddled his thumbs, not wanting to have to repeat the horrible news. 

“The Astarita Famiglia has managed to copy the Bovino’s time travel research and from the readings we gathered, it appears they sent their top generals and strongest fighters into the past… Vongola Primo’s time to be precise.” Giannini explained, voice small as he felt the intense glare of Reborn and all of the Decimo’s Guardians on him. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Tsuna rubbed his forehead; the young Don’s Hyper Intuition flaring up so much it was giving him a headache. 

“If they traveled that far back in time then it is likely they are going to try to destroy the Vongola before it grew in power.” Hayato theorized, hand going to rest on his Buckle of the Storm out of habit. 

“With their box weapons and advances in Dying Will Flames the Primo Generation won’t stand a chance.” Takeshi clutched his Necklace of the Rain, rubbing the metal with his thumb trying to soothe himself. 

“That is exactly why you all are going back to stop the Astarita before they can get to the Primo Generation.” Reborn let Leon turn back into his original form, to curl up on the brim of his fedora. 

“Wait you want us, to go back in time and stop an army while avoiding being killed by the Primo Generation? Are you insane?” Tsuna gapped at Reborn with wide eyes. 

“That’s exactly what you are going to be doing Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn’s eyes glinted. 

“Oh for the love of.” Tsuna sighed, tipping his head backwards. 

“Get working on it Giannini! You have until sunset!” Reborn turned to the inventor who nodded, body shaking.

“I’ll send Shoichi, Spanner and Verde over to help you.” Hayato pulled out his custom Vongola X cell phone to make a few calls.

“Good idea, you know they would be annoyed if they missed out on the chance to mess with time travel.” Takeshi agreed before locking fingers with Chrome, dragging her over to Tsuna. Together the Rain and female Mist pulled their stressing out Sky out of the lab. 

“You will get to fight many strong opponents, maybe even fight with the Primo Cloud.” Reborn said loudly, to stop Hibari from exiting the room clearly not interested in this. 

“Hn. I’ll bite them all to death, then bite the carnivore to death.” Hibari stated before he leapt out the window.

“That’s a ‘I’m in’.” Lambo guessed, he was getting better versed in the art of Hibari speak.

“If my dear Nagi-Chan and Tsunayoshi-Kun are going then I will come along, just to insure that my future vessel will not be damaged.” Mukuro conceded before he disappeared in a wave of his Mist flames.

“They are on their way, well as soon as they can get Verde out of his lab.” Hayato snapped his phone shut, he liked the older style of flip phones because he secretly liked the fact he could hang up on people and he looks more dramatic when finishing his call. 

“Come on Tako-head! We must prepare for this extreme time traveling adventure!” Ryohei latched onto Hayato’s arm dragging the protesting Storm out of the lab while the small Lightning Guardian trailed after them, laughing at all the curses Hayato was letting out. 

~~/~~

“You can calm down now Tsuna.” Takeshi gently pressed Tsuna onto a love seat, rubbing his shoulders, feeding the stressing Sky some of his Rain flames smiling when he felt Tsuna relax under his hands. 

“How can I calm down? You know how I feel about time travel and back to Primo’s time! This is ridiculous!” Tsuna groaned, lifting up his arm for Chrome to curl into his side, knowing this calmed both of them. 

“We know bossu, but if they get hurt…” Chrome said softly.

“I know, I know. I just wish this bullshit happened to someone else instead of it us, it’s always us.” Tsuna sank further into the couch as Takeshi increased his Rain flames.

“We know Tsuna, but we can handle this just like everything else that has been thrown our way. Besides won’t it be cool to see the Primo Generation in action?” Takeshi asked, excitement in his voice. 

“Yeah it would be interesting to see them all when Vongola started up before Secondo’s reign began.” Tsuna said, resting his cheek on the top of Chrome’s head. 

“Daemon Spade.” Chrome whispered and Tsuna felt her shiver, Takeshi dropped one hand onto her shoulder to give her some of his flames while Tsuna laced their fingers together soothing her with his Sky flames. 

“This Daemon won’t be the same, if we go back before Elena is killed he will be different. No matter what Daemon it is, we will protect you if he can get past Mukuro that is.” Tsuna promised, eyes glowing orange. Chrome smiled happily as she felt her Mist harmonizing with her Sky and her Rain. 

~~/~~

“What are we doing here?” Hayato asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Ryohei started to shed his orange jogging jacket, stretching his arms out while Lambo perched on a nearby tree branch, both eyes open to watch his older brothers. 

“We are going to extremely spar without our Vongola Gear.” Ryohei declared. 

“Without… Okay, fine let’s do this.” Hayato agreed as he stripped off his suit jacket and tugged off his tie.

“That’s the extreme spirit!” Ryohei said cheerfully. Ryohei didn’t waste anytime, he launched himself at Hayato with a strong right jab, Hayato ducked under the fist and brought his own fist down onto Ryohei’s right thigh before the bomber rolled out of the way of Ryohei bringing his other leg up to kick at him, ignoring the pain coming from his hit thigh. 

“Getting tired already old man?” Hayato teased the slightly older man, Ryohei just laughed loudly while Lambo sputtered from his place in the tree. 

“Not even close.” Ryohei bounced on the balls of his feet as the two circled each other, throwing testing punches and kicks every so often.

“Yare, yare this is getting boring.” Lambo grumbled as he watched the Sun and Storm get locked into yet another wrestling match. He slid off his branch, thinking about how it was unfair that I-Pin had disappeared with Fon for a training week while Kyoko and Haru had gone into Milan with Bianchi to meet up with Lussuria for fashion week. Lambo wandered around the gardens, fiddling with the green Vongola storage box that held his Thunder Helm of Lightning. 

“Where are you going little one?” Mukuro asked as he appeared in a wave of Mist flames, Lambo might have startled in the past but now he was used to Mukuro popping up at random times from the middle of the night to the middle of an exam just to see how Lambo would react. It amuses him to no end and it may be pay back for all the times Lambo calls him Mukuro-Nii. Lambo called him that knowing full well that Mukuro would appear at random times. 

“Bakadera and Ryohei-Nii are wrestling and I didn’t want to get dragged into that.” Lambo raised his hands, his green-gemmed Vongola ring flashing in the dying sunlight. 

“Those two are rather loud.” Mukuro agreed as he fell into step with their youngest, his long navy hair swaying as he walked. He had decided to grow his hair into the style his future self had when they had all traveled to the parallel future.

“Why don’t we mess with them a bit?” Mukuro let out a little laugh as Lambo brightened up at the offer.

“What are we going to do Mukuro-Nii?” Lambo asked, excitement evident in his voice and face. 

“How about zero gravity?” Mukuro ruffled the Lightning’s hair looking at his little brother with a fond look. 

“Let’s try to see them fight like that!” Lambo laughed before gently grabbing Mukuro’s gloved hand making sure Mukuro didn’t pull away as he was still hesitant about contact after everything he had been through. Mukuro gripped Lambo’s hand in return and allowed the teen to tow him back towards where the Sun and Storm were fighting. 

Mukuro hid their presences from the two guardians and waved his trident at the two men. Lambo covered his mouth with his free hand to muffle his laughter as Hayato and Ryohei let out unmanly yelps as they floated into the air, turning head over heels and arms waving around. 

“Extreme!” Ryohei cried out, a smile appearing on his face as he started to pretend to swim in the air, he circled around Hayato.

“Mukuro!” Hayato called out, hovering in the air with his legs and arms crossed a tick appearing on his head. 

“This is great!” Lambo told Mukuro happily as Ryohei grabbed onto Hayato and swung him around causing the Storm to curse the Sun out. 

“It is rather amusing isn’t it?” Mukuro let his lips twitch upwards. 

“Are you going to be okay with going into the past… You know with Daemon Spade and everything?” Lambo asked, tightening his fingers on Mukuro’s hand. Lambo knew that Daemon Spade still was a sore place for both Mukuro and Chrome.

“I am more powerful than him, I will not let him harm anyone.” Mukuro stated firmly. 

“I know you won’t Mukuro-Nii.” Lambo smiled up at the Mist. Mukuro blinked at the teenager still clutching his hand before he gave a nod of his head and twirled his trident and Lambo chuckled as the Storm and Sun started to spin around in the air.

“MUKURO!” Hayato cried out as his silver hair fell over his eyes. 

“Kufufufufu, does the little dog want to go down?” Mukuro allowed him and Lambo to appear. 

“I should have known you were part of this Ahoshi!” Hayato’s eyebrow twitched at seeing the Bovino. 

“Oya, oya don’t be like that doggie, this was my idea.” Mukuro smirked.

“Whatever, it’s time anyways… So let us down!” Hayato announced when he scanned a text message from Shoichi. 

“Extreme time travel adventure!” Ryohei punched the air as Mukuro let them drop onto the ground, Lambo giggling at the curses Hayato let out when he landed heavily on his butt and Ryohei crashing down on top of the Storm. 

“Let us go little one.” Mukuro tugged Lambo who was still gripping his hand towards Giannini’s lab. 

~~/~~

“So whose ready for some time travel?” Takeshi rubbed his hands together when the Decimo Generation all were gathered in the lab while Shoichi was rubbing his stomach while Spanner was tweaking something with a wrench while Giannini was sweating bullets. Verde was looking calm and collected, if not for the manic glint in his eyes the Vongola would have thought he was level headed. 

The gathered group had changed out of their formal wear and where now wearing their usual comfortable clothes and their Vongola Gear as per usual. 

“Not me.” Tsuna muttered with Chrome latched onto his arm, partly to stop herself from running away and partly to stopping Tsuna from running away. 

“Man up Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn shot at the Sky who leaned sideways to avoid the bullet out of habit. 

“Can’t the Primo Generation take care of themselves?” Tsuna rubbed his head with his free hand. 

“We went over this, now get on the teleporter pad.” Reborn shot at their feet and the group scurried onto the mentioned pad, well all of them but Mukuro and Hibari (who had silently snuck into the lab), as they were too ‘regal’ to scurry. 

“With our calculations you should end up right where the Astarita Famiglia are gathered. When you defeat them, focus your flames into your Vongola Gear and harmonize with Tsuna’s flames and it will bring you and anything your touching back here.” Verde explained as the gathered flame users shifted on their feet. 

“And if anything goes wrong?” Hayato asked, always thinking about contingency plans. 

“Same deal, focus on your gear, harmonize and it will bring you back.” Giannini answered the question.

“Get going, we can’t risk the Astarita Famiglia getting to Primo before you get to them.” Reborn snapped at the gathered scientists.

“Get ready everyone.” Spanner typed on numerous keyboards. 

“Good luck!” Shoichi waved weakly, his stomach acting up. 

“Don’t die.” Reborn smirked as Verde threw a large switch and the pad filled with a bright rainbow colored light. When the light faded the Decimo Generation was gone, but lying in a pile was their collective Vongola Gear and custom made rings that opened their Vongola boxes. 

“Oh no.” Shoichi gasped as he doubled over in his chair.

“Why didn’t their gear go with them?” Reborn pointed his Leon gun at Verde who was scanning information.

“It should have by all counts.” Verde denied. 

“Find a way to get them their gear, without it they are dead in the water against the Astarita Famiglia with no way back here. Fuck I hate time travel.” Reborn rubbed his forehead.

“More bad news.” Spanner spoke up from where he was eyeing the beeping radar. 

“Now what?” Reborn walked over to the radar, leaning over Spanner’s chair. 

To his credit Spanner didn’t even flinch. “It seems the remaining members of the Astarita Famiglia are making their move. They must have a mole in the Vongola and now that Tsunayoshi and the others are gone they are making their move.” 

“To take out Vongola in the past and present, a two-pronged battle strategy. This had been years in the making. Verde I’m going to make some calls, find me that mole and get my Dame student and his Guardians their Gear!” Reborn shouted over his shoulder as he stalked out of the lab, bloodlust rolling off of him in waves.


	2. Chapter 2

“HIEE!” Tsuna cried as he ran down the cobblestone streets, wondering why this was happening to him!

It had been easy enough plan. Get sent back to the past to stop the Astarita Famiglia from killing Primo and his Famiglia, use their Vongola Gear to get back to their time. 

Easy enough, right?

Yeah… Not for Tsuna. Nothing has gone right for Tsuna since Reborn came into his life. 

It started when they landed 400 years in the past, only not to be transported together but isolated from each other. Without their Vongola Gear, boxes, rings and weapons. And oh the kicker of the day, they weren’t their real ages, no they were in the bodies of six-year olds! 

Tsuna shuddered to think what happened to Lambo, Tsuna had been trying to find his Famiglia when a group of men in black suits had spotted him in the streets he had been wandering. 

“I am going to kill you Reborn!” Tsuna cried out, panting heavily as he ducked around a corner, his small bare feet hitting the cobblestones as he ran only wearing his baggy orange and white hoodie that he had to tie up the best he could so he wouldn’t trip on the hem. 

“Get the brat, he must be Primo’s child!” One of the men ordered in Italian. Tsuna felt like crying, looking just like Giotto was a curse (sometimes a good shock factor) in the Mafia world. 

Tsuna spotted an overhang and put all his strength into his feet, not noticing some of his Sky flames appearing around his feet as he leapt upwards. He grabbed onto the overhang and scrambled up onto the roof of the nearby building. 

Tsuna let out a puff of air as he peered over the edge of the roof to see the men shouting at each other and glaring up at him. Tsuna let out another puff of air when a few men leapt up to grab the overhang. Tsuna looked around wildly and a grim look covered his face as he spotted a large rock. Tsuna fit his small hands around the rock and heaved it upwards and when the first man’s head appeared over the edge of the roof, he brought it down hard and smiled when the man shouted as he fell back onto the ground. He repeated the action two more times before the men on the ground got the message and stopped climbing up after him. 

Tsuna dropped the bloodstained rock and started to run across the roof, leaping the small gap the best he could onto the next rooftop. 

Sudden pain erupted from his right arm, Tsuna let out a cry of pain almost falling on his face. He instinctively gripped his wounded arm, spinning around to see a man standing on the rooftop he had just came from holding a smoking gun at him. 

“I’ll make this quick Decimo scum.” The man sneered and Tsuna’s blood ran cold, the Astarita Famiglia had found him. 

“Give it your best shot Astarita trash.” Tsuna snarled back at the man feeling very much like Xanxus and wasn’t that scary? 

Tsuna focused on his flames letting his forehead and hands light up in his Sky flames, feeling the skin on his hands and forehead starting to burn.

“I’ll bite you to death!” A familiar, yet higher pitched voice called out as a blur of black dropped down onto the rooftop, the blur attacking the Astarita member and soon enough he dropped onto the roof like a rock.

“Hibari!” Tsuna let his flames die out in relief, dropping to his knees holding his bleeding arm. 

“Mm little Omnivore.” Hibari walked over to Tsuna, eyes trained on the blood coming from his Sky’s arm. He was wearing a black suit jacket, the front was buttoned up and he was also barefoot and in his grip were two wooden sticks as mock tonfa’s. Leave it to Hibari to find a weapon even as a seven-year old, well Tsuna wasn’t going to complain. 

“Have you found anyone else yet?” Tsuna asked as he watched Hibari carelessly ripped a piece of his suit off and tied it tightly around Tsuna’s injury. 

“No.” Hibari said shortly before he stood up, Tsuna following him.

“I can try to find their flames.” Tsuna said, rubbing his wounded arm gently.

“Save your flames Omnivore.” Hibari shook his head. “We just look for…”

An explosion went off nearby.

“That.” Hibari let out a bloodthirsty grin that looked terrifying on a seven-year old before he took off across the rooftops. Tsuna let out a long-suffering sigh trying to guess which one of his Guardians had set it off. 

Tsuna followed Hibari and peered down at the debris to catch sight of more Astarita Famiglia members all scattered around the blast zone, most not moving and some even on fire. Meanwhile silver hair flashed in the dying flames from the explosions as Hayato darted around the Astarita Famiglia members that were still standing.

Hibari dropped down, his wooden tonfa’s flying as he went; Tsuna slapped his hand to his face at his Cloud’s behavior. Tsuna dropped down after his Cloud to try to find his Storm.

“Hayato!” Tsuna cried out.

“Juudaime!” Hayato’s child like voice called out from the smoke and he burst out, covered in soot. He broke out into a cheerful grin when he spotted his Sky and rushed over to Tsuna when he spotted the fabric on his arm and his face darkened like an oncoming storm.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Tsuna asked, gently patting his Storm down pleased to find no injuries. 

“These Astarita bastards tried to kill me, I managed to make a bomb from some gunpowder from the pistols I err got off of some time period Mafia men and some matches and then here we are.” Hayato explained as he grinned dopily at the sight of his boss so worried about him and how cute and fluffy Tsuna was at six-years of age. 

“As long as you’re alright.” Tsuna accepted the explanation.

“Have you found anyone else?” Tsuna asked as the two watched as Hibari destroyed the last of the Astarita members in the area. 

“Not yet, I’m worry about Ahoshi though, if we got turned into six-years old then what age was Lambo turned into?” Hayato asked, his protective nature when around the Lightning peeking through. 

“I’m worried about him too, I just hope at least one of us ended up with him.” Tsuna admitted his own fears. 

“Kufufufu, I told you my dear Nagi that the explosion was the work of our Storm.” Mukuro and Chrome walked out of a nearby wall, having used their Mist flames to manipulate their environment; thankfully their tridents were made out of their flames so when their gear was left behind they weren’t defenseless like the rest of them.

“Mukuro! Chrome, oh thank god you’re both okay!” Tsuna scurried over to his two Mists, hugging Chrome while making eye contact with Mukuro who inclined his head signaling they both were okay. He noticed how cute Chrome was as six-year old and even Mukuro was adorable at seven-years old even though he would never admit it aloud in fear for his life. Even if his usually long hair was now short and in his pineapple style once more. 

“Bossu.” Chrome nuzzled her slightly taller Sky. Tsuna smiled as he petted her purple hair, noting that it was spiked up like a pineapple still much like the style Mukuro still sported, he hadn’t seen her with their hair style since middle school but it was about waist length so that must have been the length she had at this age. 

“So we are just missing Onii-San, Takeshi and Lambo.” Tsuna said, allowing her to curl up against his side. 

“EXTREME!” A shout came from a few streets over.

“There’s tuff-top.” Hayato laughed as the group went on the move and easily spotted Ryohei running down a group of Astarita Famiglia members, shouting at the top of his lungs. 

“Oh Tako-Head! Sawada!” Ryohei waved his blood stained fists as he spotted the group of small children heading towards him. Like Mukuro and Hibari he was seven-years old, barefoot and only wearing his orange training jacket that brushed at his feet with every step.

“Onii-San!” Tsuna waved at his big brother, a smile on his face seeing that Ryohei was uninjured. 

“I’m glad I extremely found you all! These Astarita men were saying some really bad things.” Ryohei shook his head to get rid of the words the men had spoken to him during their fight. 

“Now we’re just missing the baseball freak and Ahoshi.” Hayato said looking around the street, ignoring the downed bodies of Mafia members lying around them.

“We should get off the streets, this is bound to attract attention.” Mukuro noted.

“Good idea, we need to find shelter then we can focus on finding Takeshi and Lambo.” Tsuna agreed and the group moved as one on a silent command. They took to the rooftops and made it to the edge of town while Hibari parted from the group to find them shelter. 

“Oya, the Skylark says he found an abandoned building we can use.” Mukuro said after tilting his head to the side for a moment. 

“You followed him with your illusions didn’t you?” Tsuna asked his male Mist amused. 

“I will neither confirm or deny this.” Mukuro said innocently. 

“Let’s get going then.” Hayato nodded and the group followed Mukuro’s lead to where Hibari was waiting for them.

~~/~~

“We have to keep moving Lambo.” Takeshi urged the three-year old, his fingers gripping the large wooden stick he had found, not caring that the wood bit into his palms and his blood was starting to stain the wood a darker shade. 

“But you’re hurt Takeshi-Nii.” Lambo tugged the six-years old’s long blue shirt seeing all the scrapes and gashes on his tanned skin. 

“I’m fine, we can’t let them find us.” Takeshi brushed off his little brother’s concerns. 

“Okay, lets find the others.” Lambo said determinedly, his words slurring adorably. 

“That’s my little brother.” Takeshi grinned, ruffling the smaller boy’s dark hair. 

“Over here!” A voice cried out.

“Now!” Takeshi grabbed Lambo’s hand and the two bolted further into the forest they had first landed in. Numerous gunshots sounded out around them, Takeshi hissed when a sharp pain hit his cheek as the bullet grazed him. Lambo on the other hand let out a sharp cry of pain and Takeshi felt Lambo’s hand slip out of his grip.

“Lambo!” Takeshi whirled around to see Lambo lying on the ground, blood pooling around from his lower leg. 

“Run Takeshi-Nii!” Lambo cried out in pain. 

“I’m not leaving you here!” Takeshi stood in front of Lambo, holding his makeshift wooden sword in front of him. 

“Shigure Soen Ryu, Shibuki Ame.” Takeshi let his Rain flames flow into his wooden sword as he turned it backwards and spun in a circle creating a whirlwind style shield and the bullets fired bounced off of the shield of Rain flames excluding from the six-year old. 

“Hold your fire.” A voice shouted and the bullets stopped flying and Takeshi stopped his shield and took up his protective stance in front of Lambo once more.

“Stay back or I’ll kill you all I swear I will!” Takeshi shouted at the Astarita Famiglia members. 

“We do not doubt that Rain Guardian, even in this size you are a natural hitman. That is why you must be killed, not taken captive like your other Famiglia members.” A man stepped forward wearing to an honest to god top hat.

“You’re lying, there is no way you could take any of them out, let alone capture them.” Takeshi shook his head as he kept his senses open so Lambo wouldn’t be attacked from behind. 

“We have no use for you Rain, but Lightning will be a good tool to make the others cooperate.” The top hatted man smirked and raised his hand to signal for the other members to attack. Takeshi tensed up and his mind sluggishly tried to remember what attack to use next, using his flames without a proper weapon to conduct his flames and his body’s lack of training was starting to take its toll. 

“I would stay away from the children if I were you.” A voice called out, Takeshi turned and stared in shock at the sight of Asari Ugetsu, Knuckle and Giotto standing a few feet away from the group, their own flames going strong as they glared at the Astarita Famiglia members. 

“Ah the Primo Generation, how convenient.” The man sneered.

“Stay away from them!” Takeshi shouted, not wanting the Primo Generation to get involved with the Astarita Famiglia. 

“Do not worry young one. You are safe now.” Asari stood in front of Takeshi, his four Irregular swords already in his hands. 

“It’s not us I’m worried about.” Takeshi muttered not lowering his wooden sword. 

“Sleep young one.” Asari smiled at the worried voice the child talked in, Asari will admit when he first spotted the small child and the smaller one behind him he had been taken aback of how much they both looked like himself and Lampo respectively. Asari placed his hand on the protesting older boy’s head and let his Rain flames lull him to sleep. Asari easily caught the now unconscious boy in his arms.

“Takeshi-Nii! What did you do to him?” Lambo’s green eyes watered up as he stared at the Primo Rain guardian with worry but no fear. 

“He is simply sleep young one, Knuckle will be over to heal your leg. Until then, please save your strength.” Asari repeated the action and gently placed the sleeping Takeshi onto the ground next to the sleeping Lampo lookalike. Asari stood over them feeling very protective of the two sleeping children while Giotto and Knuckle drove the Mafia men back. 

“That wasn’t too much of a chore.” Giotto dusted his hands off as the top hatted man led the retreat, clearly annoyed that he had lost his chance to kill the two children. 

“What are we going to do with the children? They look just like you and Lampo.” Knuckle fed his Sun flames into the Lampo lookalike’s leg before moving to Asari’s lookalikes hands that were torn to shreds from using the makeshift wooden sword. 

“We’ll have to take them back to the mansion. When they wake up we can question them… I hate to ask Asari, but… Are you sure you don’t have a child?” Giotto asked gently.

“Not that I am aware of Giotto-San, but the similarity between the two of us is too much to ignore.” Asari said as he gently lifted Takeshi up into his arms once Knuckle finished healing his hands and cheek. Asari swallowed as he gently cradled the child in his arms, he had not realized that children were so small and so fragile. Knuckle lifted the Lampo lookalike into his arms before the group followed Giotto back towards the Vongola Mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are we here Reborn?” Dino asked as he glanced at the gathered Vongola allies in the large meeting room.

“I’m sure you’ve all noticed that Tsuna and his Guardians are not here.” Reborn started gaining the attention of the CEDEF, Varia, Chiavarone, Kokuyo Gang, Acrobaleno’s, Simon, Giglio Nero and Gesso Famiglia’s.

“Hmm where is Tsunayoshi-Kun?” Byakuran popped a marshmallow into his mouth. 

“About 400 years in the past fighting against the Astarita Famiglia, protecting the Primo Generation with no Vongola Gear or weapons and no way back to this time period.” Reborn deadpanned and the room fell silent.

“Well fuck.” Squalo broke the silence, rubbing his forehead not wanting to break it to Xanxus later that his favorite play thing (Tsuna) was stuck 400 years ago and his own dumbass student was back there with no means to defend him self. 

“Oh no Tsuna!” Enma clutched at his chest and Adelheid placed her hands on Enma’s shoulders in comfort.

“Not Mukuro-Sama, byon!” Ken sniffed loudly, dropping his head down onto the desk. 

“What can we do Reborn-Oji-San?” Yuni asked from her place holding Gamma’s hand tightly. 

“Lend Vongola your strength, the Astarita Famiglia left enough members for a army behind. They have a mole in the Vongola and the moment Dame-Tsuna and his Guardians left their army started to move towards us. We need to make sure Dame-Tsuna has something to come back to.” Reborn pulled up a live security feed of the Astarita Famiglia army heading towards the Vongola Mansion. 

“They won’t know what hit them, kora!” Colonello cracked his fists, a dark look appearing on his face while Lal gave a bloodthirsty grin. 

“You can count on us Reborn.” Dino agreed while Squalo just let out a loud ‘VOI’.

“We’ll help too!” Enma said firmly. 

“Tsunayoshi-Kun will come back to everything as he left it.” Byakuran’s eyes opened and narrowed at the screen of the Astarita Famiglia. 

“For Mukuro-Sama, byon!” Ken agreed loudly.

“And Chrome.” Chikusa nodded, pushing up his glasses. 

“Good, Pipsqueak-Dino take your forces and the Simon Famiglia to the South wing of the Mansion. Squalo take the Varia to the East wing, I’m assuming you can handle that on your own.” Reborn smirked, Dino and Enma nodded while Squalo smirked at Reborn. 

“Gesso and Giglio Nero take the West wing, Acrobaleno’s will take the North wing. The Kokuyo gang you and the CEDEF will be with the rest of the Vongola forces taking care of the center of the mansion on the outside incase of air attacks.” Reborn finished outlining the plan and got nods of confirmation from the mentioned groups.

“What are you idiots waiting for? Get moving! I have mole to take care of.” Reborn strode out of the room, heading to the interrogation room where the mole for the Astarita Famiglia was waiting. 

“Why are you here? You should be finding a way to get the Vongola Gear to Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn said eyeing Verde as he was leaning next to the door of the interrogation room. 

“Shoichi, Spanner and Giannini have it under control for now. I wanted to be here to watch you extract the information out of the mole.” Verde pushed his glasses up, anger on his face.

“Why would that be?” Reborn asked curiously as Verde was never interested in things like this.

“…He was in the science division. He slipped past my gaze and I will not tolerate that.” Verde admitted, voice cold. 

“Hn, watch and learn.” Reborn tipped his fedora at Verde and kicked open the door and let his killing intent roll off of him and chuckled darkly at the whimpering. 

~~/~~

“This is getting ridiculous.” Hayato muttered as he looked up from where he was drawing battle strategies out on the dust that covered every inch of the abandon building the small group of children was camping out in. 

“If anyone can find Takeshi and Lambo it will be Mukuro and Hibari.” Tsuna said as he stroked Chrome’s hair, the small girl was curled up on his lap fast asleep. Her body not used to using her flames and not having to send her flames to support her organs. 

“It’s just taking too long.” Hayato muttered before he glared at Ryohei who was leaning on his shoulder, snoring loudly. 

“The city is rather large, and they have to get around without the Astarita Famiglia finding them.” Tsuna said softly not to wake the two sleeping members of his Famiglia. 

“Hm I suppose so.” Hayato grudgingly agreed with his Sky’s words. 

“We need to plan out our next move.” Hayato said. 

“First step is we need to find some weapons that work for us, I need protective gear for my hands so when I use my flames I won’t completely burn my skin off. Finding boxing gloves for Onii-San won’t be that difficult, Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari already have weapons. We need to find something for you Hayato and figure something out for Lambo when we find him and Takeshi.” Tsuna ticked off his fingers as he spoke.

“If we are in Primo’s time, then I can find a gun or bow and arrow like G uses. It shouldn’t be that hard pickpocketing some men to get some guns.” Hayato mused thinking about it.

“Mm good plan.” Tsuna nodded, not liking having to force Hayato to use a gun. 

“We need to move.” Mukuro said as he suddenly appeared in the building. 

“What happened?” Hayato bolted to his feet as Ryohei woke with a start. Tsuna gently woke Chrome up and helped her to her feet. 

“The Astarita Famiglia found the Skylark, he bought time for me to get away to warn you.” Mukuro said, anger in his voice. 

“Let’s head out.” Tsuna raised his hand to catch something Mukuro had thrown at him. He blinked at the black leather gloves and slipped them on before focusing on his inner well of flames. His Sky flames lit up on his forehead and hands, he let Chrome hopped up onto his back. Tsuna nodded at the others and blasted his flames from his hands and flew the two of them out of the building while Hayato and Ryohei snuck out of the building while Mukuro disappeared into a wave of Mist. 

“Where are we going bossu?” Chrome called out to Tsuna over the roar of the wind. 

“To find Hibari before he gets hurt.” Tsuna called back and scanned the city streets and spotted a large circle of mafia men and a lone figure in the middle fighting brutally. 

“There! Drop me bossu!” Chrome pointed at the long figure. Tsuna nodded and hovered mid air allowing Chrome to slide off his back. She used her Mist flames to soften her landing and brought her trident out and stabbed the end of it into the ground, smiling when pillars of flame burst out of the ground searing many of the Astarita Famiglia members surrounding her and Hibari. Tsuna dropped down into the fight as well and started with hand-to-hand combat the best he could as a six-year old. 

“That’s the Vongola Decimo, get him!” One of the men cried out and Tsuna winced. 

“Great, just what I needed today.” Tsuna grumbled as he jumped backwards to avoid a kick. 

Chrome suddenly shrieked as a man got her in a chokehold, her small feet kicking in the air as she was dangled up off the ground.

“Chrome!” Tsuna started to toward her, eyes flashing bright orange in rage.

“Herbivores.” Hibari growled out, his wooden tonfa’s whirling faster as he downed more men. Before he was struck hard from behind and his arms were twisted up behind his back, forcing him to his knees.

“I’ll bite you to death.” Hibari snarled out, struggling fruitlessly against the iron grip of the Astarita member. 

“Let them go now.” Tsuna demanded, raising his fists up. 

“Bossu, run!” Chrome gasped out. 

“Like hell I will!” Tsuna refused before Chrome’s eye glowed indigo and Tsuna was wrapped in lotus vines and he was pulled backwards into a circle of Mist flames.

“NO! Chrome! Hibari!” Tsuna stretched his arm out trying to get back to his female Mist and Cloud. 

“For attacking innocent children, I’ll arrest you.” A voice called out as Alaude and G of the Primo generation appeared, their weapons and flames at the ready. That was all Tsuna saw before Chrome’s mist flames swallowed him completely. 

“Oof.” Tsuna grunted when Chrome’s flames spat him out onto the ground.

“Oya, Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun?” Mukuro helped his Sky up, noting the burns and bruises on his small form, anger starting to build up at the sight; no one hurt his Sky but him. 

“Mukuro! We have to find Chrome and Hibari! The Astarita have them… But I saw Alaude and G appearing as I was dragged away.” Tsuna clutched at Mukuro’s arms as his male Mist let Tsuna use him as a crutch. 

“I can sense my dear Nagi, she is fine. It appears that the Primo Storm and Cloud helped them, there is no need to worry Tsunayoshi-kun.” Mukuro said trying to calm the distraught Sky.

“Okay… Okay yeah they will be fine.” Tsuna nodded agreeing with Mukuro knowing he would never lie about Chrome and her safety. 

“I noticed something about the Astarita Famiglia when we were fighting them.” Tsuna spoke as Mukuro used his Mist flames to disguise their presence as they walked down the street searching for their wayward Sun and Storm. 

“They weren’t using their box weapons or even their flames. They had guns from this time period and were using their hands and feet.” Tsuna said thoughtfully. 

“Perhaps when they came back, like us their weapons were left behind.” Mukuro nodded seeing where Tsuna was going with this. 

“That means we are on even footing here and they do attack the Primo Generation then they won’t stand a chance against their flames.” Tsuna said letting out a breath of relief. 

“Move it tuff-top!” Hayato’s voice cried out, catching their attention.

“I’m going Tako-head!” Ryohei’s voice was next. 

“I sense him… Daemon Spade.” Mukuro growled and dropped their shield just as Hayato and Ryohei rounded the corner, the Primo Mist guardian following closely behind them with an interested look on his face. 

“Over here!” Tsuna waved at his Sun and Storm who adjusted their direction so they were heading towards Tsuna and Mukuro.

“Juudaime!” Hayato cried out before right before Tsuna’s eyes Hayato and Ryohei disappeared and Daemon Spade was now holding two cards that had his Sun and Storm trapped inside. 

“NO!” Tsuna cried out before Mukuro wrapped an arm around his chest and yanked him backwards into a portal of his own Mist flames.

“We can get them back later, right now we need to find someplace to regroup.” Mukuro whispered into Tsuna’s ear as Daemon Spade disappeared from their sight. 

The two remaining Decimo Generation appeared in building on the opposite side of town. Tsuna sank to his knees, breathing out heavily.

“It’s safe to assume that the Rain and Lightning have been taken by the Primo Generation as well.” Mukuro said after a moment of silence. 

“Then we will just have to get them back, Primo Generation or not.” Tsuna said as he straightened up, eyes glowing orange. 

“Oh I do so love this side of you Tsunayoshi-kun.” Mukuro purred at the bloodlust coming from Tsuna’s small frame.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m not telling you anything.” Takeshi stuck his tongue out at G and laughed cheerfully as the pink haired man cursed up a storm much like how Hayato did. 

“We let those two in with you and you still won’t answer my questions.” G’s eyebrow twitched as he pointed at the sleeping (thanks to Asari’s Rain flames) Hibari and Chrome while Lambo was squished between them protectively. 

“I don’t see why I should even be talking to you.” Takeshi went to cross his arms, but Alaude’s Cloud handcuffs were locked around his wrists like they were on his family members as well. So he settled for rattling the cuffs against the steel bars in front of him. 

“Maybe because we saved your lives!” G exclaimed while crossing his arms. 

“Still not talking.” Takeshi sang in a way that he knew annoyed his father to no end when he was little. 

“I can’t deal with this brat anymore, someone else take over. Asari he’s your lookalike you deal with him!” G tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Takeshi grinned pleased all his time spent into annoying Hayato was finally paying off. 

“I’ve got this.” Daemon entered the hallway and stood in front of Takeshi who was started to glare at the Primo Mist Guardian. 

“You answer our questions or you’ll never see your two friends again.” Daemon held up two cards that were holding Hayato and Ryohei.

“No!” Takeshi clutched at the bars, trying to get closer to their Sun and Storm. 

“Answer our questions and you will get your friends back.” Daemon smirked knowing he had the Asari lookalike cornered. 

“…What do you want to know?” Takeshi asked quietly, knowing when he was defeated. 

“Questions will have to wait, it seems your second lookalike and Giotto’s are being hunted down in the town.” Alaude waved off a messenger and Takeshi’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Take me with you!” Takeshi shouted to catch their attention.

“Why on earth would we do that?” G raised both his eyebrows. 

“They are my friends, if they see me they won’t run away from you guys anymore and together we can give you answers.” Takeshi bargained. 

“…Bring the brat.” G decided and a Vongola member moved to unlock the cell.

“Let my friends out of those cards!” Takeshi growled at Daemon.

“This one is feisty.” Daemon looked at Asari who was studying Takeshi with interest. Daemon waved his free hand over the cards Hayato and Ryohei were trapped in and as Takeshi was pulled out of the cell the Sun and Storm appeared inside as the door closed.

“What the hell?” Hayato rubbed his head and G paled at the sight of his lookalike, unable to look away. 

“Takeshi!” Ryohei rushed to the bars of the cell, trying to reach their Rain. 

“I’m going to get Mukuro and Tsuna, Senpai! Don’t worry, we’ll all be back together soon!” Takeshi waved his cuffed hands at the two kids who were struggling against the steel bars trying to get out. 

“Baseball idiot!” Hayato cried out, voice angry but full of fear. “Don’t you fucking die on us!”

Takeshi let out a small squeak as he was lifted up into Asari’s hip, his small fingers gripped at the white fabric of his clothing trying to get a better grip. 

“Hold on little one.” Asari said, voice like wind chimes before he followed Daemon and G out of the hallway leaving the CEDEF members behind to watch the children. 

Takeshi calmly held onto Asari as he, G, Alaude and Daemon used their flames to speed them selves up so they could reach the town faster; Takeshi turned his head towards the direction of a pillar of smoke. 

“Giotto and Lampo should be over there.” G grumbled as they adjusted their direction towards the smoke. Takeshi blinked as he felt the familiar presence of Tsuna and Mukuro’s flames.

“Wait!” Takeshi yanked on Asari’s shoulder and craned his head up towards the gap between the two buildings above their heads. Just in time for a small brunet to leap across the gap a small amount of Sky flames flickering around his hands. 

“Tsuna! Let me go! Let me go!” Takeshi started to struggle against Asari’s grip.

“Alaude.” Asari nodded at the Cloud who huffed but allowed his handcuffs to fade off of Takeshi’s wrists. 

“I just need to borrow these for a moment.” Takeshi beamed at Asari as he easily grabbed Asari’s three smaller swords. He adjusted his grip around two of the hilts and fed his Rain flames into them, he used them to propel himself up into the sky while letting the remaining sword flared to life leaving the Primo Guardians on the ground staring at him. 

“I’ve got your back Tsuna!” Takeshi called out and slashed down an Astarita member.

“Takeshi!” Tsuna’s face lit up as he rolled under a punch from his attacker. 

“The others are fine, they are back at the mansion!” Takeshi said quickly as he leaned backwards to avoid the tip of a blade. 

“Thank god. We have to find Mukuro and get them back.” Tsuna was now back to back with his Rain and felt more confident than before. 

“Maybe we should stay with them, I mean they are the target of the Astarita Famiglia…” Takeshi suggested as the two fought.

“Hm, that does make sense.” Tsuna admitted as he knocked a man out before their attention was drawn to the Primo generation who were wiping the floor with the remaining men.

“They are pretty cool and to see it in person...” Takeshi let out a low whistle before tossing the three swords back to Asari who was fighting nearby. The swordsman didn’t even look, but he caught the swords easily and kept fighting. 

“We can give it a shot, but if they get too involved then we’ll have to leave.” Tsuna agreed and Mukuro dropped down next to the Sky and Rain.

“Glad to see you’re still alive.” Mukuro nodded at Takeshi who grinned back. 

“Everyone’s still alive, but we need to get our facts straight because Daemon blackmailed me into agreeing to answer his questions, but thankfully you guys got attacked before he could ask me any.” Takeshi explained in a rush as the fighting was dying out. 

“We let them draw their own conclusions, the best is to stick with the orphan bit and say we were taken in by an unknown Famiglia and were forced to train, to be become weapons.” Mukuro spoke quickly, his face dark as he spoke but he was right, this was their best option for the moment and would explain their flames and abilities to fight. 

“I don’t like it but it will have to do.” Tsuna agreed as the remaining Astarita fled with their injured members and the Primo generation were approaching them. “Here we go.”

“He looks just like you Giotto.” G muttered as he stared at Tsuna in awe.

“Hello young ones, we have your friends back at our home. Are you willing to answer some questions we have once we get back there?” Giotto knelt in front of Tsuna, the Decimo adopted an adorable puppy look making good use of his doe eyes.

“My friends?” Tsuna whimpered as he clutched at Takeshi and Mukuro’s sleeves. Mukuro silently chuckled at his Sky’s impressive acting skills while Takeshi just adjusted his stance to show Tsuna was under his protection. 

“They are unharmed and I believe it would be easier on all of you if you were together under our watch so no more harm will come to any of you.” Giotto said soothingly. 

“Okay Mister, we will come with you to see our friends.” Giotto held his gloved hand out in reassurance. Tsuna swallowed and edged forward and took the offered hand and the group made a shocked noise as bright pure Sky flames erupted from the two when they made contact. 

“Woooowww!” Takeshi breathed out as the Sky flames died down from the two.

“Kufufufu impressive.” Mukuro hummed to himself. 

Tsuna groaned out as his eyes fluttered shut and he slumped into Giotto’s waiting arms, like the blond knew that he was going to pass out, Hyper Intuition most likely. 

“Tsuna!” Takeshi cried out, starting to move towards his downed Sky only to gasp as Asari lifted him up, easily holding him on his hip while Mukuro snapped and hissed as Daemon moved towards him.

“Our flames connected and it was too much for his body to handle. Don’t worry he was just asleep, he will wake up soon I promise.” Giotto promised as he stood up with Tsuna cradled in his arms carefully. 

“He better or else.” Mukuro huffed as he propped his trident against his shoulder, not willing to let his weapon fade away just yet. 

“Follow me.” Giotto gave him a nod of understanding and together the Primo Generation and their lookalikes took off back towards the Vongola Mansion where the others were waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

“Juudaime!” Hayato cried out as he, Ryohei, Hibari and Chrome (who was carrying a sleepy Lambo in her arms) entered the meeting room that their Primo counterparts had escorted them to. 

“He’s okay Hayato.” Takeshi allowed the others to see their Sky who was resting between his Rain and male Mist who was eyeing Daemon with distrustful eyes. 

“Oh thank god.” Hayato let his shoulders slump as they all crowded around the trio and silently basked in being reunited, even if they are smaller versions of them selves. 

“We told you that you would be back together.” Giotto said as he slowly approached the group of children. 

“I guess you want answers now huh?” Mukuro snapped irritated with the situation they are in. 

“We just want to make sense of things.” Giotto said softly, giving off a wave of his Sky flames in an attempt to sooth them. 

“What do you want to know?” Ryohei asked as Chrome curled between himself and Mukuro, a hand laced with Tsuna’s.

“Who the hell are you?” G asked with his patience thinning. 

“None of your damn business old man.” Hayato snapped back, glaring at G intently. 

“Old man?” G hissed, eyebrow twitching at how his silver haired lookalike was exactly like him. 

“Got a problem with that?” Hayato raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh do I have a problem with that you little punk!” G snapped and Hayato rose to his feet, his own anger building. 

“Maa, maa. Calm down G, you can’t hurt a child.” Asari was now holding a fuming G back just like Takeshi was doing to Hayato.

“He’s not a child he’s an annoying punk!” G snarled as he struggled against the swordsman.

“Let me go baseball idiot!” Hayato snapped and Takeshi let out his usual laugh.

“You can’t kill him remember?” Takeshi whispered and Hayato just huffed in return. “Besides Tsuna wouldn’t like to hear that you were fighting with him.” 

“…Fine, only for Juudaime though.” Hayato calmed down and Takeshi let him go and Hayato sank back down next to Ryohei and placed his hand on Tsuna’s ankle in attempt to calm him self down.

“Can’t you be more like your doppelganger G?” Lampo snickered before he whined as G smacked him upside the head. 

“Eerie.” Chrome whispered as she cuddled Lambo closer to her chest. 

“You extremely said it.” Ryohei agreed.

“We’re orphans, we don’t know who our parents are or where we came from. We were taken by a Famiglia and forced to train in Dying Will Flames, to become their weapons. We managed to get away and now they are chasing us and will destroy anyone who helps us.” Mukuro spoke up, keeping his mismatched eyes on Giotto as he spoke.

Giotto frowned as his Hyper Intuition flared slightly, but the male Daemon lookalike’s words rang true for him and anger flared up inside of him at the idea of a Famiglia forcing children to become weapons. 

“You expect us to believe that?” Daemon scoffed and Mukuro turned his mismatched eyes towards him and anger radiated off of his small form. 

“It’s the truth.” Mukuro snapped, gripping his trident with his free hand as his other hand curled around Tsuna’s shoulders as he was supporting his Sky’s body. He was half done creating a portal to get them out of the room when Tsuna stirred in his arms and brown eyes peered up at him.

“Welcome back Tsunayoshi-Kun.” Mukuro helped the smaller boy to sit up. 

“Mmm, what happened?” Tsuna yawned cutely and Giotto let out a soft coo at how adorable the brunet was. 

“Your flames synced with mine and it overwhelmed you.” Giotto explained in a soft voice. 

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Tsuna hummed interested. 

“Are you willing to introduce yourselves young ones?” Knuckle asked as he knelt next to his boss thinking that perhaps his presence as a man of God would keep the children calm. 

“I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna.” Tsuna said shyly. 

“Kufufu Rokudo Mukuro.” Mukuro went next.

“Chrome Dokuro and this is Lambo Bovino.” Chrome gestured to the three year old in her lap. 

“Yamamoto Takeshi.” Takeshi smiled at the Primo Generation.

“Hmpf, Gokudera Hayato.”

“Hn, Hibari Kyoya.”

“I’m Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme!” 

“I am Giotto Vongola.”

“Maa, I’m Asari Ugetsu.” 

“My name is Knuckle.” 

“G.”

“Yare, yare I’m Lampo.”

“Nufufufu, Daemon Spade.” 

“…Alaude.” 

“Now that we are all acquainted, why don’t we go get some food and some new clothes for the children?” Giotto clapped his hands together gaining the room’s attention. 

“Thank you very much.” Chrome smiled softly at Giotto and blinked her one eye in confusion when the whole Primo generation stared at her and made cooing like sounds.

“She doesn’t even know.” Hibari shook his head in amazement while Mukuro patted her head in approval. 

“Chrome-Nee is amazing.” Lambo mumbled from his place on her lap. 

“Follow us.” Giotto held his hand out to Tsuna, who looked hesitant about making contact with Primo again but his Hyper Intuition told him it was fine. Tsuna grabbed onto three of Giotto’s fingers and gave him a beaming smile, Giotto blinked and turned his head away to hide the blush he was now sporting, this kid was too adorable for his sanity. 

Chrome stayed between Hibari and Mukuro, Lambo in her arms while Takeshi walked next to Asari looking at the Primo Rain in awe while Ryohei scurried over to Knuckle and was exchanging excited words while Hayato was trailing behind Tsuna like a puppy, G was staring intently at his lookalike. Alaude was also taking in the sight of his lookalike while Daemon was wondering why his lookalikes seemed to be sending killing intent towards him; he wasn’t that scary was he? He always wanted kids, even more since he met Elena so this was his chance to see how he would be as a father. 

“Master Giotto, oh my who are these adorable ones?” Maria the head maid bustled into the dinning room when she heard them enter. She knelt down in front of Tsuna who was now half hidden behind Giotto’s pant leg, looking at her shyly. 

“Maria, these are our guests. We were hoping for some food and new clothes perhaps?” Giotto smiled at the brunette who was obvious taken in by Tsuna and his fluffy hair.

“Oh of course Master Giotto! Hello there little one, I’m Maria.” Maria held her hand out slowly towards the mini version of her boss.

“Ciao, I’m Tsuna.” Tsuna took her hand shyly, looking at her with wide brown doe eyes.

“Kaa, so cute.” Maria squealed not being able to resist pinching Tsuna’s cubby cheeks gently. Tsuna giggled at the soft pinching and her face lit up at his angelic laughter. 

“What are your names then?” Maria moved over to the other kids.

“I’m Chrome and this is Lambo.” Chrome spoke up, liking the kind vibe that was coming off of this woman. 

“I’m Takeshi and this is Hayato!” Takeshi put Hayato into a headlock when the Storm refused to speak up next.

“I’m Ryohei to the extreme and that is Mukuro and Kyoya!” Ryohei said energetically and Maria laughed at his cute excitement.

“It’s a pleasure, now let me get right on that food and clothing.” Maria dusted off her skirt as she rose up to her full height. She bounced out of the room giggling to her self. 

“The whole mansion is going to know about them now.” G muttered as the older men took their seats. G absently picked Hayato up by the back of his shirt and dropped him down onto an empty chair next to him, ignoring the curses coming from his lookalike. 

“I’m not sure that’s a bad thing.” Asari commented as he lifted a willing Takeshi up into the chair next to him. Chrome silently allowed Daemon to set her down on an empty seat, Lambo still secure in her lap and Mukuro hissed at Daemon as he leapt up into the chair on his own. Hibari glared at Alaude as he pulled himself up into a seat next to the blond cloud. 

“We will need to tell them soon enough, if we are to keep the children.” Giotto said cheerfully as he lifted Tsuna up and onto his lap as there was no other chairs at the head of the table where he was seated. 

“Keep them?” Daemon turned his head to Giotto who was letting Tsuna play with his Vongola ring; the brunet was inspecting it intently. 

“Why not, clearly they are already part of the mafia. They look like they are our children… Maybe that is why that family took them in the first place, a way to take us down. My intuition is telling me, we need to take care of them. They also need help with their flames, you saw them and they are powerful.” Giotto said in a soft voice, pleased that none of the children were paying attention. 

Chrome and Mukuro were fussing over the now awake Lambo while Takeshi was laughing at Hayato who was raging at him, kicking his little legs towards the chair that Takeshi was seated in. Ryohei was twisting around in his chair looking at the grandeur of the room and Tsuna was humming to himself as he played with Giotto’s fingers and rings. 

“… I hate it when you make sense.” G grumbled and Asari let out a soft laugh.

“Here we go Master’s!” Maria called out happily as she entered the room, followed by a few other maids who were carrying clothes and cooks with finger foods as they were unsure what the children would be okay with eating. Once the newcomers laid eyes on the children they all ‘awed’ and cooed at the sight of them. 

“Plus the staff loves them already.” Giotto said cheekily and G let out a groan at his boss’s words. 

“Thank you.” Takeshi smiled brightly at the staff and a few of the ladies fanned their faces.

“So much like Master Asari!” One cooed and Takeshi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Asari smiled and placed his hand on Taksehi’s head and the small boy looked up at him and beamed brightly.

“I don’t have a problem with it.” Asari told Giotto. 

“I hope these are for your liking young masters.” Maria smiled as the cooks placed the trays of food down.

“These are great, thank you very much!” Tsuna said after a bite of the food that Giotto dragged over towards them. Tsuna blinked as the cook’s turned bright red and started to thank Tsuna rapidly. 

“Lambo-Sama approves!” Lambo said through a mouthful of food and Chrome wiped his cheeks, silently scolding him.

“Not bad,” Mukuro agreed as he chewed. 

“The Skylark agrees too.” He said grinning evilly at Hibari who was silently eating, now he was eating and glaring at the male Mist. 

Tsuna almost choked on his food when he heard one of the maids whispering ‘there are two of them now!’ and he wasn’t sure if they meant Hibari and Alaude or Daemon and Mukuro. 

“Slow down Tsuna, we don’t want you to choke.” Giotto rubbed Tsuna’s back soothingly.

“Un!” Tsuna smiled brightly at the blond who let a soft smile cross his face. 

“What would you say about us adopting you children? We can protect you from those who are chasing you.” Giotto asked the children at the table, his voice soft but it caught all the children’s attentions. 

“We wouldn’t have to go back those bastards then?” Hayato asked playing along.

“It’s very wrong, what they did to you children. It never should have been allowed and we are trying our best to stop things like this from happening, but we can’t be everywhere at once.” Daemon explained, fists tightening, hating the fact that children were being taken and experimented on. Mukuro started slightly and turned his calculating eyes towards Daemon.

“We couldn’t ask this of you, you already are drawn into our battles.” Tsuna said worriedly, he was genuinely worried for the Primo Generation but it would be easier to protect them if he and the others were staying with them.

“Exactly, we are apart of this battle already and we will not back down now. Don’t worry we can handle our selves just fine.” Giotto ruffled Tsuna’s hair while the other men echoed his words to their lookalikes. 

“If it’s not a bother.” Tsuna said slowly.

“Of course it’s not.” Giotto waved his hand dismissively before he stood up, propping Tsuna up on his hip.

“Now time for a bath and some new clothes, don’t you think?” Giotto picked up the pile of clothes that the maids brought out with the food. 

“I can bathe myself!” Tsuna waved his little arms in protest. 

“I’m sure you can.” Giotto said knowingly and Tsuna puffed out his cheeks knowing that tone of voice, he used it on Lambo all the time. 

“I’m not leaving Juudaime!” Hayato jumped off his seat to hurry after Tsuna.

“Ahaha, are we all going to bathe then?” Takeshi laughed as he slid off his seat to join Hayato.

“It can’t hurt to have them all stay together.” Knuckle said lifting Ryohei down so the white haired child could join his friends. 

“Bath time to the extreme!” Ryohei cheered. 

“Well Chrome can’t join these ruffian’s.” Daemon refused to allow Chrome to join the boys in bathing. 

“Eye patch herbivore is coming with us.” Hibari stated firmly as he walked over to where Chrome was passing Lambo off to Ryohei.

“Kufufufu, Skylark-Kun is correct.” Mukuro wrapped his arms around Chrome protectively. 

“Okay, okay, we aren’t going to separate any of you.” Giotto said trying to calm the children down. If they were like his Guardians then getting them riled up wouldn’t be the best idea. 

“Good.” Hayato said smugly.

“Follow me then.” Giotto walked out of the dining room, towards where the largest bathroom was located, a trail of children following him like ducklings.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you okay Enma?” Dino asked as he tumbled over to the redhead’s side who was looking pained.

“I’m fine, an Astarita bastard surprised me is all.” Enma said ripping off the bottom of his suit to wrap around his bleeding thigh. 

“This should help. Cavallo Alato!” A large white horse with orange Sky flames as its mane and surrounding his hooves, it whinnied loudly before it galloped towards the Astarita who had blood staining a dagger in his hand. 

“Thank you Dino.” Enma said gratefully. 

“I told you to call me Dino-Nii, your Tsuna’s brother so you are mine as well.” Dino said cheerfully before he stood in front of Enma, stretching his bullwhip out in front of him. 

“Salto Volante Celoce Come Luce.” Dino infused his whip with his Sky flames and lashed out rapidly, giving the illusion that his attack was coming from every direction as he forced the Astarita away from the Simon Don. 

“Gravity Spheres!” Enma raised his own gloves, his Simon ring glowing brightly with his Gravity flames, as numerous black and silver spheres appeared around him before he thrusted his hands towards the advancing Astarita, watching with satisfaction as they toppled with pained cries. 

“Ground Fermentation!” P. Shitt used her Swamp flames to turn the ground below the enemy’s feet muddy causing them to be stuck; she was spared thanks to the 8 spider like metal legs that extended from her back. 

“Strong Jaw!” Rauji used his Mountain flames to manipulate the muddy earth into the form of the jaws of a stag beetle before letting them crash closed on a small group of men, smiling a little at the cheer P. Shitt gave like she did every time one of their combination attacks worked. 

Kaoru was mowing down the nearby mafia men with the strong metal drill that was covering his right arm, his flames flickering around the metal. While Julie let his Desert flames cover his right hand, a long deadly claw formed out of his flames and he darted into battle next to Kaoru to watch his friend’s back. 

“Killer Point Vision.” Koyo snapped open his previous closed eyes and zeroed in on his enemy’s kill points before he used his refined boxing moves (some of which he perfected with Ryohei) to take them out, not caring if they lived or died. He let his Forest flames surround his limbs taking the shape of razor sharp leaves, using them to impact more damage. 

“Gruppo Attacco Invincible.” Adelheid’s Glacier ring glowed a bright white-blue as 500 ice versions of herself appeared, arms turning into sharp blades of ice and with a flick of one of her metal fans they spread out with intent to destroy the enemy. 

The real Adelheid spun on her heel and strode over to where Enma was leaning against a wall; she frowned at the blood on his leg but relaxed when he gave her a reassuring smile. She planted herself in front of the smaller man, the definition of a defensive wall, Enma rolled his eyes at the overprotective gesture but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

 

~~/~~

“Scoppio d’Lra.” Xanxus’ X-Guns glowed with his Flame of Wrath before he let off a barrage of flame infused bullets that easily destroyed a group of the enemy. 

Xanxus using his guns to stay in the air outside the East Wing, actually trying to avoid property damage not wanting Mini-Boss to have a reason to come complaining to him later. 

“VOI! Grande Pioggia Squlao!” Squalo released his box weapon, watching with a smile full of teeth as his shark tore through the line of advancing enemies and he followed in the shark’s wake, slicing anyone who got in his way. 

“Solar Knee!” Lussuria sang as he bashed in the head of a man, his metal knee glowing his Sun flames. 

“Oh you poor dears, I’m sorry that none of you are attractive enough for me.”

“No one is Luss-Nee. Super Levi Volta!” Levi hovered in the air as his parabolas cackled with his Lightning flames before they struck down like Lightning from the sky, frying everything they touched. 

“Ryohei-Chan is and these bastards are hurting him and the other precious’s.” Lussuria plowed his fist into the face of an Astarita member. 

“Visone Tempesta: Storm Mink.” Belphegor grinned as he watched from behind a wall of his blond hair as his box weapon weaved around the ankles of the men in front of him, seeing them cry and double over in pain was like music to his ears.

“Bel-Senpai you’re enjoying this too much.” Fran deadpanned as he waved his Reality Illusion Gloves making his cobras real before they struck into vital points of the men before him. 

“Usuhishishishi, are you not?” Bel glanced over at the teal haired teen who was forming a giant spider. 

“…Only a bit.” Fran admitted, not wanting to think about what might be falling his annoying pineapple headed Master and Chrome-Nee, if they were in the past then Daemon Spade was there and Fran knew how his Master felt about that man. 

~~/~~

“Elettrio Volpi.” Gamma sent his two Lightning foxes towards Yuni to protect her while he adjusted his grip on his pool stick, his billiard balls floating up thanks to his Lightning flames. 

Yuni knelt between the two foxes, gripping their fur. She hadn’t wanted to be left behind in the lab to be protected; she wanted to be apart of this fight. The Astarita dared to attack her fellow Sky and they would pay for it, she knew that Byakuran felt the same way and that is why he was here. 

“Shot Plasma.” Gamma shot the balls towards the closet group, the men shrieking in pain, as they were shocked badly. 

Byakuran petted his White and Black dragons that were curled around his body, purple eyes narrowed as sounds of battles rang out around him. He raised his right hand up, index finger pointing outwards and a powerful shockwave was emitted from the tip of his finger, striking through at least three or four men that were rushing him hoping to catch him off guard. 

Kikyo, Zakuro, Daisy and Bluebell were hovering in the air using their flames just behind Byakuran. Bluebell was sending Rain Sea Shells towards the ground with a grin on her face while Kikyo’s Cloud Velociraptor’s flanked Daisy’s sun Rhino and Zakuruo’s small Storm T-Rex’s. They were disappointed in the abilities shown by the Astarita fighting abilities but they owed Tsuna and the others. They were not going to stay home even if this wasn’t their usual level of fighting. 

 

“Delfino della Pioggia” Basil flew around his Rain Dolphin, their rain flames connecting so their thoughts were in sync as Basil used his glowing blue boomerangs to slice through attacks that were being launched into the air hoping to destroy the roof of the mansion. 

Chikusa did a complicated trick with his yo-yo’s the needles coated with rain flames, nullifying attacks and enemies they came in contact with. Ken was in his Kong Channel, his Sun flames coating his fangs and claws as he fought in close hand-to-hand combat with those who dared to get close enough to him. 

“Scorpione di Tempesta.” Bianchi opened her weapon box letting her Storm scorpions run wild, taking bites out of the Astarita they came across. Bianchi held up plates of her poison cooking, tossing them at the nearby fighters.

I-Pin was weaving around the Astarita like a pro, fists lashing out at vital points every so often. She reached behind her and pulled out some Gyoza buns.

“Gyoza-Kempo!” I-Pin cried, releasing all her rage into her attacks. She hated being helpless like this, she wish she had insisted she went with them. They had all been through so much together and now her family was trapped in a place she couldn’t reach them and it was all thanks to the Astarita. She let out an enraged shriek as she launched into another round of lethal attacks. 

 

~~/~~

Colonello was lying on his stomach, eye pressed to the scope of his rifle as he charged it with his Rain Flames.

“Maximum Rifle.” The blond murmured as he pulled the trigger watching as the bullet sailed towards the unaware Astarita members, the bullet split and took out numerous targets in an instant. 

Skull was tossing bodies left and right as Oodako used his armored tentacles to sweep waves of Astarita fighters away. Nearby Fon was sending a large red Storm dragon into battle, watching as it disintegrated everything that it touched.

“Mist Net.” Lal held her Nuvola gauntlet up; her Mist flames seeping out of it as she sent a large net over a nearby group of Astarita fighters, smirking as their skin burned. Suddenly blue tentacles wrapped around the trapped men and squeezed them tighter and tighter until they stopped moving. 

Lal peered up to see Mammon hovering there; cloak whipping around her body, Fantasma perched on her head. Lal jerked her chin before she activated her Stealth ring to sneak up on the next group of Astarita fighters. 

“Electrio Thunder.” Verde let off a large amount of his Lightning flames wiping out of the wave of Astarita that managed to sneak towards the lab that Spanner, Shoichi and Gianni were working in. He had stayed behind to protect his fellow scientist; nothing was going to interrupt them and their work. It made his chest ache in an unfamiliar way that the three of his underlings had so much trust in him that they were working without worry. 

“I’m going to plug the hole.” Reborn adjusted his fedora pushing off of the wall behind Verde, the scientist grunting focusing on keeping his flames going strong to keep his underlings safe. Reborn cocked his gun as he ducked into the nearby-created hole, gun shots following his departure making Verde briefly feel back for the Astarita who got in his way when Reborn was like this. 

Briefly.

Reborn mowed down Astarita members left and right, hardly stopping to reload. His mind was covered in a fog of anger, something he usually steered clear of but this seemed like a good time to let it all out. Too bad for the Astarita that they were in his way and the cause of his recent anger. 

Dame-Tsuna was someplace that he couldn’t reach, someplace that was beyond his control, beyond his help. That rubbed Reborn the wrong way and his flames flared up dramatically as he glided through the field of bodies he was leaving in his wake, not caring that his black suit was even darker now thanks to the blood that was staining it. 

These bastards were the reason Tsuna was gone and god knows what was happening to him and the others in the past, not to mention the scars they all got from their encounters with Daemon Spade and now the man was going to be in front of him in the flesh. 

Reborn let out an animalistic growl as he came upon a new wave of Astarita and he held up his gun feeling how Leon was vibrating in his hold feeding off of Reborn’s flames and anger. Reborn smirked and proceeded to wreck havoc on those responsible.


	7. Chapter 7

“Why are we on the roof Giotto-San?” Tsuna turned wide doe eyes up to the blond Sky who smiled down at his little lookalike.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me Tsuna we’re family now after all.” Giotto said cheerfully remembering the paper’s he and the others had signed, adopting the children completely. 

“Un!” Tsuna agreed after a moment before giving the Vongola Don a bright smile and Giotto felt his heart melt a little more. 

“We are up here because I am going to teach you to fly!” Giotto couldn’t contain his own excitement at the prospect of teaching Tsuna to fly properly. 

“Fly?” Tsuna played dumb, tilting his heads to the side. 

“I’m going to help you harness your Sky flames and from there you will be able to fly.” Giotto explained. 

“Okay!” Tsuna said cheerfully after a moment of thought. He wasn’t sure how this would turn out but he just knew that Giotto wouldn’t let him fall. 

“Okay I need to you to close your eyes, focus on that warmth that you know is inside of you.” Giotto’s voice was calming as it flowed over Tsuna like a comforting blanket as his eyes fluttered shut. He easily accessed his flames, wincing a bit at how they were pushing at the seams of his smaller body, he silently tried to calm them and it seemed to work and they settled down so they weren’t trying to break free. 

“Good, now focus them into the palm of your hands. Create a steady stream, focus and trust yourself and your flames.” Giotto instructed. Tsuna took a deep breath before he let his flames fly out of his hands in a steady stream like Giotto said.

“Yes, just like that Tsuna. Now keep your focus and lift yourself up.” Giotto’s voice sounded higher up. Tsuna increased his flames and felt his feet leave the rooftop; he let himself waver a bit before straightening out. 

“Good job Tsuna!” Giotto sounded overjoyed; Tsuna opened his eyes to see he was floating next to Giotto, both of them having their Dying Will Flames burning on their foreheads. 

“Watch this!” Tsuna grinned and propelled himself up into the sky and did a small twirl. He grinned at the sound of Giotto’s laughter; he looked down to see Giotto shoot up right past him, showing off a complicated maneuver. Tsuna grinned and he flew up towards where Giotto was hovering, his flames flickered as his flames waned a bit not used to Tsuna’s smaller body. Giotto was right there, wrapping an arm around Tsuna’s small waist and Tsuna let out a puff of relief. 

“Thanks Papa!” Tsuna said, the words flowing out naturally. He blushed embarrassed at the slip up, but it faded when he saw Giotto’s face light up and a soft, kind fatherly smile appear on his face before Giotto buried his face into Tsuna’s soft brown hair. Tsuna felt his chest contrast in a confusing way, he hadn’t felt like this when he was around Iemitsu, the only other time he had felt like this was… When he was around Reborn. 

~~/~~

G took a long drag on his cigarette as he eyed his silver haired lookalike who was hanging onto the railing of the balcony; head craned backwards his green eyes focusing on the small forms of Giotto and Tsuna high in the sky. 

“How the hell am I suppose to connect with this brat?” G muttered to himself as he placed the end of his cigarette between his lips. 

“Don’t worry, Giotto won’t let your friend fall.” G spoke up louder in an effort to strike up a conversation with Hayato. 

“Tch, Juudaime doesn’t need help.” Hayato brushed off G’s words, eyes never leaving the form of Tsuna who was now being hugged by Giotto both looking happy for some reason. 

“All the same.” G sighed as he moved to lean onto the railing next to Hayato who just eyed him warily but didn’t move away so G counted this as a win. Flashes of light caught G’s eyes and he looked down into the garden. 

Asari was watching amused as Takeshi darted around his legs, a bamboo sword in both their clutches. Asari had a soft smile on his face while Takeshi was laughing as he ducked and dodged Asari’s attempts to grab him or tap him with his own sword.

“Baseball idiot.” Hayato huffed, glancing down at the source of the familiar laughter. 

“He’s good, I haven’t seen Asari on the run like this.” G commented.

“Still an idiot.” Hayato turned his attention back to the two Skies who were now dancing around each other, Giotto shouting words of encouragement to Tsuna. 

“Mm.” G hummed trying to figure out Hayato and Takeshi’s relationship, it seemed far too much like his and Asari’s, it was odd. 

“Hayato!” Takeshi seemed to notice G watching them so he stopped and tugged at Asari’s leg, towing him over towards the balcony.

“Tch.” Hayato turned his eyes back towards where the two Rains were approaching them. Asari reached down and deposited the giggling form of Takeshi onto his shoulders. Takeshi waved at Hayato excitedly; the Storm dropped off the railing and stalked away.

“Sorry about Hayato, he’s kind of grumpy today.” Takeshi rubbed his neck when the two stopped by the balcony so they could talk with G easier. 

“Not your fault, it’s been awkward since I got out here.” G waved it off. 

“You can’t connect with him?” Asari asked interested and G took a long drag as an answer. 

“…Hayato likes music a lot, maybe you can connect with him that way?” Takeshi said after a moment of thought. 

“That’s not actually a bad idea, thanks kid.” G nodded his head as he stubbed his cigarette out before hurrying into the mansion.

“Do you want to keep sparring Takeshi?” Asari asked as he felt the child play with the strands of his hair. 

“Mmmm, I saw some flutes before…Do you play?” Takeshi asked curiously.

“Yes I do little one, do you wish for me to play for you?” Asari asked hopefully.

“Yes please Tou-San!” Takeshi chirped happily and Asari’s eyes widened.

“Of course little one.” Asari said smoothly not showing how he was affected by those words.

“Yay!” Takeshi cheered as Asari headed back towards the garden. 

Takeshi pursed his lips together as he mentally whacked himself for slipping up and calling Asari ‘Tou-San’. He hadn’t even called his father that in many, many years; it was always Oyaji because that felt right with his dad but Tou-San felt right when aimed at Asari. 

G made sure to leave the double doors wide open as he settled down at a white piano in the music room that was near his rooms. He took a calming breath as he placed his fingers on the ivory keys before closing his eyes and letting the music flow. G fell deeper into the sound and feeling of the music he was creating, he did hear the sound of small feet entering the room almost silently, he kept on playing not looking up even when Hayato settled down on the piano bench next to him and sniffed a bit.

“You okay brat?” G asked once the melody faded away as he finished the song.

“I’m fine old man… My mom used to play that song for me is all.” Hayato was wiping at his eyes hurriedly now not wanting G to see him cry, damn his emotions were all over the place. 

“You remember her?” G asked surprised.

“A bit yeah, before everything happened…” Hayato backtracked, tracing a key in front of him.

“Did you want to play?” G tapped two of the keys. 

“Can I?” Hayato looked up and G almost broke at the glassy look in those emerald eyes, when did he go soft? 

“Of course you can.” G said gruffly. Hayato gave him a toothy smile before he started to play, remembering the melody as he went and G found himself loosing himself in the melody just like he did when he was playing. This kid was good and he found himself cursing the bastards that turned him into a weapon instead of a musician or anything he wanted to be. 

~~/~~

“I’m not sure about this Ryohei.” Knuckle said clutching a pair of his old boxing gloves tightly as he watched the small white haired child throw a few practice jabs in the boxing ring that had been set up so long ago. 

“It’ll be extremely fun Knuckle-Oji-San!” Ryohei encouraged the Primo Sun Guardian.

“I’m sorry child, but I do not box… Not anymore.” Knuckle said placing the gloves down, Ryohei frowned knowing the reason but that wasn’t going to stop him and he wasn’t about to let Knuckle hold onto that guilt forever. 

“The past is the past, all you can do is move forward and respect the past.” Ryohei said nodding sagely, missing the shocked look Knuckle was giving him. 

“…Those are wise words Ryohei.” Knuckle said slowly, tracing the lacing of his boxing gloves. 

“Thanks Knuckle-Oji-San, now if you don’t wanna extremely box with me I’ll practice by myself.” Ryohei said turning back to the ring to practice his jabs and ducks. 

“…Move your left foot forward a bit more and lower your right shoulder.” Knuckle coached as he stepped into the ring, slowly pulling on his own boxing gloves and melted a bit when he saw Ryohei’s face light up like the sun.

“Like this?” Ryohei adjusted his stance and Knuckle nodded watching Ryohei throw a punch. 

“Yes like that.” Knuckle patted Ryohei’s head gently before taking his own stance, holding his arms up for Ryohei to punch against. 

Baby steps.

~~/~~

Lampo rubbed his temple looking down at Lambo who was in a new cow print pajamas, as the brat seemed to be partial to that pattern. Lambo had huge tears steaming down his cubby cheeks from his bright green eyes as he looked around the room obviously searching for someone or something and burst into new tears when he didn’t see them/it. 

“Please stop crying.” Lampo pleaded, shaking plush toys in front of the three year old in an effort to get the tears to stop.

“N-o-o!” Lambo cried, wiping at his nose with his forearm sniffing loudly. 

“What do you want from me?” Lampo cried, he was not used to being around children even if it was a sibling of his own. He was an only child until he signed those papers, but he couldn’t say no to Giotto and he had assumed since the child had been asleep before he would be easy to handle… How wrong was he?

“Tsuna-Nii! I-Pin! Futa! Grape!” Lambo hiccupped and Lampo couldn’t make out many of the words and other than Tsuna they made no sense to him.

“Tsuna is with Giotto right now.” Lampo said gently as he could but mentally freaked out when a fresh set of tears welled up in Lambo’s giant eyes.

“Little animal.” Kyoya’s voice rang out from the doorway, Lambo sniffed again as he looked over at the small Cloud. 

“Kyoya-Nii!” Lambo scurried up to his feet and tumbled over to the black haired child who was pulling something from his adorably small suit jacket pocket. Lambo let out a happy cry at the sight of purple wrapping. Kyoya patted Lambo’s afro as the Lightning Guardian started to gnaw on the grape candy that the Cloud had sweet talked the cooks into making. 

“He likes candy?” Lampo crept closer, willing to try anything to get Lambo to like him and stop crying.

“Grape flavored, he also likes stories with voices.” Kyoya glanced up at the green haired man. 

“Thanks kid.” Lampo filed those away for future use. Kyoya grunted, patting Lambo’s hair once more before he turned on his heel and glided out of the room looking so much like Alaude Lampo got shivers. 

“Brat, I have a story book my Maman used to read with me when I was a kid…Do you want to hear it?” Lampo asked cautiously as Lambo turned his attention away from his candy to look up at him.

“Yes please Lampo-Nii!” Lambo said cheerfully and Lampo almost collapsed in relief. The day wasn’t even done yet and he was already exhausted, how did parents do this?

~~/~~

“Keep your focus Chrome.” Daemon instructed, his scythe leaning against his shoulder watching his newly adopted daughter and son’s Mist flames swirl around their small bodies. Chrome nodded, tightening her grip on her trident as the field became full of people who were milling around. 

“Kufufufu.” Mukuro flicked his trident and the ground cracked open, lotus flowers erupting from it. The vines twisted around the legs of the people Chrome created, they started to scream and kick as some were pulled up into the air.

“Don’t tease your sister Mukuro.” Daemon sounded amused, noticing the wary look Mukuro was still casting his way and the way Chrome kept close to her brother whenever they were around him. Daemon sighed silently, it was a work in progress at least they agreed to letting him train them today. 

Chrome slammed the end of her trident in front of her and grinned at Mukuro as her people suddenly turned into Viking warriors and they started to chop at the vines giving battle cries as they destroyed the lotus flowers. 

“Dead Nagi, this is war.” Mukuro purred, pride in his voice even as pillars of flames appeared. Chrome just smiled back innocently and bursts of water countered Mukuro’s fire, one geyser heading towards Mukuro who rolled out of the way, instead it hit Daemon full on. 

The two Mist’s stopped everything as they turned to look at the dripping wet Daemon, Mukuro trying not to laugh too much while Chrome looked terrified.

“…Well done Chrome, just work on your control.” Daemon said calmly, wiping his eyes and Chrome relaxed a few moments later.

“Okay.” She nodded and Mukuro took her hand in an adorable display of sibling love. 

“Daemon dear why are you so wet?” A female’s voice called out, a beautiful blonde approached the group with a picnic basket balancing on her hip. 

“Elena!” Daemon let his scythe disappear and he gathered Elena into his arms, kissing her happily. 

“Holy shit.” Mukuro muttered, as they took in the sight of the woman whose death caused Daemon to go bat-shit insane. 

“That’s Elena-San? She’s beautiful.” Chrome whispered, tightening her hold on Mukuro’s hand. 

“Kufufu, come Nagi let us go meet our ‘mother’.” Mukuro tugged Chrome over to the couple, adopting an innocent look. 

“Father is this our new mother?” Mukuro tugged on Daemon’s ridiculous pant leg, looking up at Elena with wide eyes. Chrome held her giggle behind her free hand at Mukuro’s acting skills. 

“You two are the cutest thing’s I have ever seen. Can you set up the blanket and the food while I have a small talk with your ahem father.” Elena smiled brightly, bending over to be eye level with the two purple haired kids. Chrome shyly took the blanket in her small arms while Mukuro heaved the basket into his arms and followed Chrome away from Daemon and Elena with a large smirk as he heard Daemon give a cry of pain.

“You’re horrible Mukuro-Nii.” Chrome giggled as she spread the blanket out.

“He deserves it.” Mukuro huffed as he started to pull out the plates of food. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier children, my name is Elena and I’m your new mother.” Elena settled down onto the blanket next to Chrome who was looking up at her shyly. 

“I’m Chrome and that is Mukuro-Nii.” Chrome said quietly offering the blonde a bowl of strawberries which Elena gracefully accepted making Chrome smile. 

“I like your hair style much more than your father’s.” Elena patted Mukuro’s head gently; not messing up the pineapple style and Mukuro couldn’t help but beam up at her. Before he turned to give Daemon a smug look making the noble grumble as he popped a grape in his mouth, chewing on it moodily. Not even 5 minutes later Chrome and Mukuro were enamored with Elena, now understanding why Daemon went insane in the future, she was amazing and clearly his rock. 

Daemon looked ridiculously pleased with the way Chrome and Mukuro were warming up to not only Elena but him as well, even if the wariness was still there under the surface but from what he heard about their past he couldn’t blame them. Elena was braiding white flowers into Chrome’s long hair making the little girl giggle while Mukuro was willingly making cute illusions appear around the two females a small smile on his face at the obvious happiness that emitted from the two. Daemon settled down to watch his new family interact and found himself determined to protect this with everything he had. 

“Pineapple Herbivore.” Kyoya spoke up and Mukuro turned to look at the Cloud, his happy illusions disappearing and his trident appeared.

“Skylark-Kun.” Mukuro rose up to walk towards Kyoya who was pulling out small metal tonfa’s. 

“A fight, it has been a while. Shall I conjure some Sakura trees?” Mukuro taunted laughing when he saw Kyoya’s eyebrow twitch. 

“Not by the food kids.” Elena called out absently, not worried at all by the bloodlust rising up off the two while Daemon was torn from cheering his kid on so Alaude’s would be beaten and being a responsible adult and stopping them before they got hurt. He decided it was better to stay out of the way as the two launched them selves at each other. 

“Daemon Spade.” Alaude’s voice came from next to Daemon who tilted his head backwards to look up at the blond Cloud who was watching the fight between the kids with interest. 

“Come to watch which one of our boys will win in a fight?” Daemon mockingly patted the spot next to him only for Alaude’s glare to intensify. 

“…You lost him didn’t you?” Daemon realized with a small laugh. 

“I will arrest you.” Alaude said monotone voice as he tracked Kyoya’s movements in the fight; something was off in the movements with both of them. 

“Kyoya, come. We will spar now.” Alaude spoke up and watched slightly amused as Kyoya flipped over Mukuro’s head and trotted over to him with a pleased look on his face.

“…You planed this… Well done.” Alaude placed his hand on Kyoya’s head not ignoring the silent preen Kyoya gave and a smile appeared on his lips as the two Clouds left for the training area. 

~~/~~

“So how was everyone’s day?” Tsuna asked from his place in the middle of the giant bed that was placed in the room Giotto had given him to sleep in. 

“I like Elena-San.” Chrome spoke up, touching her braid gently from her place curled up by Kyoya who was already dozing. 

“…I can see why Daemon went insane when she died.” Mukuro muttered from where Lambo was passed out on his chest, hand resting protectively on his back. 

“G isn’t all bad I guess.” Hayato admitted as Takeshi stroked his hair gently, their Storm was curled up next to Tsuna and Takeshi was spooning him from behind. They all were touching in some way; Tsuna had his arm wrapped around Chrome who was nuzzling against Kyoya’s chest. Mukuro had his side pressed up against all their small feet from where he was stretched across the foot of the bed while Ryohei was already passed out against Kyoya’s back. 

“Asari is pretty amazing, he reminds me of my Oyaji.” Takeshi said with a yawn and a fond look in his eyes. 

“What do you think about Giotto, meeting him face to face and everything?” Hayato peered at Tsuna whose eyes were closed but he hummed showing he was still awake. 

“He’s just as comforting and amazing as the version of him I’ve meet before… I can sense his flames better and I can tell that he is unsure about Vongola being a mafia Famiglia and what that means, he just wanted Vongola to help people…I think by adopting us they are starting to see that they have lost their original objective.” Tsuna sounded more like his older self than before. 

“Well if we can get them back on track that’s good I guess.” Takeshi yawned, before he smacked his lips together before he dozed off face resting in Hayato’s hair. 

“I’ll keep watch, go to sleep Tsunayoshi-Kun.” Mukuro said calmly and he heard a hum of thanks from Tsuna before the room fell silent only broken by the soft breathing of the children. Mukuro closed his eyes but kept his senses open and Mist flames waft around the room in case of threats. He tensed up slightly when he felt his flames being disturbed as the door opened slightly, but he relaxed feeling the flame signatures of the Primo Generation. He didn’t move a muscle even when he heard hushed words and what sounded like someone cooing over them. Mukuro had to fight back every instinct he had when a soft hand pushed back some of his hair from his forehead. 

“They are wonderful, all of them… Will you protect them? All of you?” Elena’s voice was clearer now.

“Of course.” Giotto said with determination that Mukuro had heard in Tsuna before, it must be a Vongola thing. 

“Need you even ask my dear?” Daemon sounded amused. 

“Good, if anything happens to our babies I’ll kick all your ass’s.” Elena huffed and Mukuro mentally laughed at how well Elena had the whole Primo Generation trained, perhaps Chrome was related to Elena somehow as she had managed the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

“Find them as fast as you can as you only have 15 minutes before you are brought back and for the love of god don’t pick a fight with the Primo Generation.” Reborn rubbed the bridge of his nose as the Varia fought with each other on the teleporter pad. 

“I can’t believe we are sending them to get Tsuna back.” Enma crossed his arms looking uncomfortable. 

“They are the best option to fight if the Astarita Famiglia is still there and if necessary the Primo Generation.” Shoichi explained to his fellow redhead. 

“I still don’t like it.” Enma huffed quietly as not to be heard by the Varia. 

“VOI! Let’s get on with this shit!” Squalo shouted at the scientists.

“Don’t fuck up the past.” Reborn waved his hand at Verde and the Varia was gone in a flash of bright light, their own weapons going with them this time thanks to the upgrades given by the scientists. 

“This may end in disaster.” Fon said to Reborn, tucking his arms into his overly large sleeves. 

“Hopefully Dame-Tsuna can reign Xanxus in before he destroys too much.” Reborn hoped, tilting his fedora downwards. 

“That’s a delusion of grandeur if I’ve ever heard one.” Skull snorted and Reborn sighed loudly through his nose hating that the lackey might be right.

~~/~~

Squalo moved towards the dojo that he just knew that Katana brat would be in. He darted through the garden, keeping an ear open for any signs that his fellow Varia had encountered any of the Primo Generation or the Astarita scum. Squalo slid open the door to the dojo and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He snorted at the sight of Yamamoto curled up on a mat, fast asleep but what made him pause was the fact the brat was well, a brat. 

A literal brat of five or six and Squalo felt like this mission was about to get a lot more complicated. Squalo stepped towards Yamamoto, deciding to just grab the kid and get the hell out, but his plans were halted by the touch of cool steel against the side of his neck. 

“Step away from my son please.” A hard voice ordered and Squalo glanced backwards into the face of Asari Ugetsu, the Primo Rain Guardian. 

“No can do, that brat is coming with me.” Squalo said, swearing at Yamamoto for getting him into this jam, it’s always that brat’s fault.

“I do not think so assassin, you will not harm my son.” Asari attacked and Squalo let out a yelp as he dodged the quick thrusts of the four blades before a bloodthirsty grin spread across his face, finally a challenge! 

“Hmm? Tou-San? Ah? Squalo!!” Yamamoto sat up slowly, yawning cutely and rubbing his eyes before his face brightened at the sight of the longhaired swordsman.

“You know him Takeshi?” Asari asked from where the two swordsmen were clashing blades. 

“Mhm! He’s my friend!” Yamamoto pulled himself up onto his little legs and stumbled towards the two who pulled apart not wanting to get Takeshi involved in a fight. Asari watched as his son threw himself onto the intruder.

“VOI! Get off me brat! Who said we were friends huh?” Squalo pulled the kid off with one hand and pulled him up so they were face to face.

“I’m happy to see you too Squalo!” Takeshi beamed at the Varia Rain.

“What’s this bullshit about you being his son?” Squalo pointed his sword at Asari who glared back, unsure as to why Takeshi was friends with this loud assassin. 

“We all just look so much like Primo and his Guardians so after some events they adopted us.” Takeshi whispered in Squalo’s ear, stretching his little arms out towards the long silver hair. Squalo huffed and pulled the kid closer, cradling him with one arm easily. Takeshi started to play with the long locks humming happily.

“Listen up, I’m taking this brat home.” Squalo looked at Asari whose face darkened.

“I think not, Takeshi is staying here, this is his home.” Asari challenged back and Squalo twitched. 

“VOI! It ain’t happening, my idiot team mates are collecting the other brats as we speak then we are out of here.” Squalo said and suddenly numerous explosions rocked the grounds and Asari smiled at him.

“Our children are not going anywhere, now either you give me my son or I will separate your head from your body and take him from you.” Asari said cheerfully and Squalo shuddered, he now saw why Asari was so feared. 

“Maa, maa, let’s calm down! How about we drink some tea before we go join the others neh?” Takeshi waved his little fists in protest to the idea of his two of his favorite people fighting each other. 

“…If Takeshi insists.” Asari agreed and Squalo huffed annoyed but lowered his sword, he shook his head as he realized that Yamamoto had the Primo Rain Guardian under his little finger and shook his head again when he realized he was under Yamamoto’s little finger as well. He was going to have to beat the brat up later when they get back, as no one must know of this. 

~~/~~

“Ushiushiushiushi.” Bel laughed to himself as he entered the music room easily picking out Gokudera, even if the brat was smaller than he should be. He raised his knives up and contemplated throwing them at the little Storm, but before he could Bel sensed flames flying towards him and he threw himself backwards. Gokudera spun around to see Bel crouching on the ground and G pointing his Storm bow at him, anger on his face. 

“Touch my brat and I’ll end you blondie.” G growled and Gokudera’s cheeks turned pink.

“Ushiushiushi. Let’s have some fun.” Bel laughed and he fed his own flames into his knives.

“Oh crap.” Gokudera slapped his hand to his face as he watched the two Storms face off. 

“Hayato, get behind me.” G ordered and Gokudera slid off the piano bench and looked between the two.

“Peasant, we’ve been ordered to bring you and the other peasants home.” Bel called out. 

“Shit.” Hayato swore as G reached out and dragged the silver haired Storm behind him and loaded a Storm arrow into his bow.

“He’s not going anywhere.” G huffed and shot an arrow, Bel jumped into the air and dodged the smaller arrows that came from the large one. Gokudera held his tongue, not wanting to tell G that Bel and him had sparred a bunch of times and Bel knew how his archery worked. 

Gokudera clutched G’s dress pant leg and ran scenario’s through his head as he tried to think of a way to get them to stop fighting. The Astarita was still on the loose in the past and if they went home with the Varia now the Primo Generation would be in major trouble and their original mission would have failed.

Well it didn’t matter if G killed Bel right now Gokudera mused, as the music room became damaged.

“Storm brat! Tell him you know me!” Bel shouted at Gokudera as he dodged a bullet from G.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about you knife freak.” Gokudera said innocently and grinned like a devil at Bel when G’s back was turned and Bel swore colorfully. Gokudera didn’t know being evil was this much fun, maybe Mukuro was actually onto something. 

~~/~~

“Ugh why do I have to find that snot nosed brat?” Levi grumbled to himself as he pushed open the door to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Lambo, now a three year old and he hung his head. This was going to get annoying real fast, he was annoying when he was 5 and 9, but 3? 

Xanxus give him strength. 

“Come on cow brat, time to go home.” Levi grabbed Lambo by the collar of his shirt; he was not expecting Lambo to let out a shriek and started to bawl his eyes out. 

“What are you doing to my baby brother?” Lampo hissed as Lightning sparked from his body as he re-entered the kitchen to see his baby brother being held up off the ground by a large man with a creepy mustache. 

“Lampo-Nii!” Lambo wiggled in Levi’s grip, sparks flying from his own body. Levi swore as the sparks burnt his hand and dropped the cow brat who went scurrying towards the green haired brat and clung to his leg. 

“Come on brat we’re leaving.” Levi snapped at Lambo not taking his eyes off the Primo Lightning Guardian.

“He isn’t going anywhere with you old man.” Lampo snarled, not having felt this angry in a while and his ring glowed with his flames and he sent a blast of Lightning flames at Levi, the Varia Lightning shouted as they burned him and sent him flying backwards through the window of the kitchen out into the garden.

“I’ve got you brat.” Lampo scooped his little brother up into his arms before rushing out of the kitchen, he had to alert the others of the intruders, but he heard explosions coming from the music room he had to guess G was facing one already. 

“You’re so cool Lampo-Nii, not as cool as my other Nii-San’s and Chrome-Nee but you’re up there.” Lambo grinned up at the green haired young man. 

“Hmpf thanks brat.” Lampo huffed, unsure of the warm feeling that was appearing at Lambo’s words. 

~~/~~

“Oh Ryohei-Chan.” Lussuria called out as he stuck his head in numerous room before he came into a gym like room with a boxing ring and a small white haired boy was boxing against a taller man that looked just like him but with black hair.

“Lussuria?” Ryohei turned to look at the Varia Sun and waved one worn boxing glove at him in greeting.

“Are you here to extremely fight with me?” He asked excited to see his sparring partner if not confused as to why he was here in the past. 

“Not right now sweetie, we’ve come to take you all home where you belong.” Lussuria said meeting the Primo Sun Guardian’s gaze straight on, tensions rising while Ryohei seemed oblivious about it. 

“I’m sorry Lussuria was it? But my nephew isn’t going anywhere.” Knuckle said taking a step in front of Ryohei pushing him behind him slightly.

“I’m sorry but he is, even if have to fight you for him.” Lussuria couldn’t contain his excitement at the idea of being able to fight Primo’s Sun who was just as handsome as the one know (the grown up version of course), not to say that chibi Ryohei wasn’t the cutest thing ever, because he was just Lussuria preferred the grown up version of the Vongola Sun. 

“Knuckle! There are intruders who are trying to take the kids, oh you already know.” Lampo burst into the room with Lambo curled in his arms. 

“So you already took out Levi, my, my. Xanxus-Chan is not going to be happy.” Lussuria shook his head wincing at what Xanxus was going to do to Levi when he found out. 

“I will ask you once. Leave our children in peace and you will not be harmed, to the maximum!” Knuckle pushed Ryohei behind his back, the smaller boxer peering around Knuckle’s side watching the exchange with wide eyes. 

Before Lussuria could response the wall opposite the boxing ring was blasted away by a pillar of fire. 

“Maaasstteerrr, tell the creepy melon head to stop attacking me.” Fran called out, voice and face expressionless as usual but his clothes were singed from the pillar of fire he had rolled to avoid.

“Nothing I can do, kufufufu.” Mukuro spoke up from his place in one of Daemon’s arms where the Primo Mist had him cradled protectively while Chrome was sitting in his other arm. Daemon’s scythe was floating next to him in the air and an angry expression was on his face as he glared at the youngest Varia member. The door that Lampo and Lambo came through banged open and Levi limped in, body covered in burn marks and his eyebrows were completely gone. 

“Give me that cow brat!” Levi roared at Lampo who held up his Lightning ring that was sparking angrily. Fran ducked under a spew of poisonous darts from Daemon and ducked behind the Varia Sun. 

“Lussuria-Nee save me from the creepy melon head.” Fran deadpanned.

“I am NOT a melon head you little brat!” Daemon growled as he tightened his grip on his children. 

“Get back here blondie!” G shouted as Bel rushed into the room, body covered in cuts and the edges of his clothes were slowly dissolving. Gokudera hurried over to grab Lambo from Lampo and scurried over to stand by Ryohei. 

“What the hell is going on now?” Gokudera whispered as Lambo clung to the silver haired boy. 

“I want to fight Lussuria, but Knuckle-Oji-San won’t let me.” Ryohei pouted childishly. 

“If they went after their own elements then Squalo went after that baseball idiot and Xanxus went after Juudaime… Who was sent after Hibari?” Gokudera paled when an explosion rocked the mansion as the rooftop caved in sending the people in the gym scattering looking for cover.

“Hayato!” G shouted as the dust cleared, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he searched for any sight of his son’s silver hair. 

“Ryohei!” Knuckle cupped his hands over his mouth as he knelt among the debris. 

“Lambo! Brat?” Lampo coughed up some dust as he twisted his head around trying to find his little brother. 

“Over here.” Daemon called and the dust cleared completely to show all the children being protected by a barrier made of Mist obviously created by Daemon and perhaps Mukuro and Chrome as they both had their tridents out. 

“What about the Varia?” Hayato coughed up some dust as he scanned the chunks of rock for the Varia members. 

“Oh, good job Fran-Chan! Brownies for you when we get home!” Lussuria cooed as layers upon layers of ice disappeared that had been created by Fran as a barrier to protect his fellow Varia members. 

“Yay.” Fran said monotone as his green eyes looked for Mukuro and Chrome seeing they were both unharmed. 

“Who is responsible for disturbing the peace?” Alaude asked as he kicked down the door, moving chunks of rock that had been blocking the entrance as he moved, Kyoya by his side his little tonfa’s out ready to fight. His grey eyes scanned the room and he nodded his head once he saw his fellow Guardians were safe. 

“…They didn’t send anyone after Hibari, figures.” Hayato grumbled as he stroked some plaster off of Lambo’s afro while the cow child sniffed a bit against his shoulder. 

“Hiiee!” Tsuna’s trademark cry was heard from above. They all tilted their heads up to see Primo in his mantle and Dying Will flame on his forehead floating there with Tsuna held protectively against his chest. 

“Aim a gun at my son again and I will not hesitate to destroy you.” Primo growled as his orange eyes glared down at the pile of rubble below him.

“Trash.” Xanxus’ voice came from the pile of rubble as he pulled himself free, blood flowing from a few injuries, as his scars grew large over his body and he charged up his X-Guns as he looked up at Primo and Tsuna with a bloodthirsty look. 

“Hahaha, see everyone else is here, told you so Squalo!” Takeshi laughed as he pulled Asari and Squalo into the room from the hole Daemon and Fran made before the roof caved in. 

“Oh everyone is here now!” Lussuria clapped his hands to his cheeks as he grinned at the sight of the cute child sized Decimo Generation. 

“Boss, times almost up. We need to get them.” Fran called out to Xanxus as a reminder as he looked up from his watch. 

“Like hell you will!” G shouted obviously hearing what Fran said and the Primo Generation all armed them selves with their weapons while the Varia did the same. Daemon put Mukuro and Chrome inside the barrier with the other children surprised that Mukuro at least didn’t protest. Giotto placed Tsuna inside the barrier before lighting his hands up with his Sky flames to face off against Xanxus who was stalking toward him like his Liger Bester. 

“This is unfortunate timing.” Tsuna grumbled as Mukuro and Chrome sandwiched him and Lambo curled up in his arms. 

“Yeah and they didn’t even bring our VG.” Hayato huffed as he watched as the Varia was being driven back by the Primo Generation. 

“Whoever thought sending the Varia of all people to get us has something seriously wrong with them.” Tsuna rubbed at the bridge of his nose (meanwhile in the future Reborn sneezed and his eyes twitched before his mind turned towards what kind of torture err tutoring he was going to give his student when he returned with the Varia). 

“Looks like their time is up.” Ryohei pointed at the glowing forms of the Varia.

“Unfortunate timing.” Fran deadpanned and looked across at Mukuro and Chrome who both smiled (kind of Mukuro’s case) at the young Mist and he blinked at them. 

“Fuck this.” Squalo leapt towards Takeshi only to be intercepted by Asari whose eyes were cold.

“Back away Squalo-San.” Asari said pleasantly. 

“VOI!”

“I’ve got the cloud brat!” Levi called out as his parabolas sprung up surrounding Kyoya who growled as Lightning flames flew out of the tip’s, he tried to use his now Cloud flame infused tonfa’s to protect himself but it did little good and he let out a surprised shriek of pain as electricity surged through his body.

“KYOYA!” Tsuna screamed from inside the barrier bolting up onto his feet, but was held back by Mukuro and Chrome. Takeshi rushed towards where the Skylark had fallen onto the ground unconscious, his small form not being able to withstand the attack, but Taskeshi’s small legs were just not cutting it this time.

“NO!” Alaude roared and he attacked Levi with rage that was rarely seen from him.

“Just in time too.” Lussuria said in relief as he managed to scoop the unconscious form of Kyoya up into his arms as the glow overcame each of the Varia members and Kyoya when the bright light faded the Varia and Kyoya were gone.

~~/~~

“They are back.” Verde commented as the light on the teleporter pad lit up and the Varia appeared, each injured and looking worse for wear. In Lussuria’s arms was the unconscious and burnt form of the 20-year-old Kyoya. 

“What happened to him? Where are the others?” Reborn snapped as Fon moved forward swiftly to hold his nephew in his arms to hurry to the infirmary to get him healed quickly. I-Pin followed her master out, incredibly worried about Kyoya; she knew Bianchi or Futa would tell her what happened later.

“There were complications...” Lussuria glared at Levi who had the decency to look guilty. 

“Scum.” Xanxus growled and shot Levi in the back with a bullet from his X-Gun before stomping off to go work off his anger, his scars still spread across his face. 

“What kind of complications?” Reborn narrowed his eyes. 

“The Primo Generation kind.” Fran offered up.

“Ushiushiushiushi and the fact that the Decimo Generation ages have been reversed to those of actual brats.” Bel added onto Fran’s words as he toyed with his remaining knives. 

“VOI and somehow they got them selves adopted by the Primo Generation and damn they are protective of their brats.” Squalo spoke up next, kicking Levi’s down form as he spoke.

“What happened to Kyoya then?” Dino asked, fighting back to the urge to go see his student, he would when he found out what exactly happened and why his little brother and the others weren’t back. 

“We were in the middle of fighting and the brats didn’t seem very interested in coming with us.” Squalo grunted out. 

“The poor dears.” Lussuria sighed dramatically.

“I knew sending them was a bad idea.” Enma grumbled under his breath.

“Then this idiot managed to get to the Cloud brat but he shocked him too much and here we are.” Squalo jabbed his sword into Levi’s leg with a huff. 

“Damnit.” Reborn shaded his face with his fedora. 

“If they didn’t want to come back that means the Astarita is still around and a threat, kora” Colonello deduced.

“But they can’t fight Astarita if they have been de-aged into kids!” Lal crossed her arms tightly, unhappy look on her face. 

“Verde, find a way to get them their weapons ASAP, they are going to need them.” Reborn snapped at the Lightning Arcobaleno.

“A day or so more and we should be able to send their gear through.” Verde looked up from the new readings from the Varia’s time traveling. 

“The sooner the better.” Reborn grunted and spun on his heel to stride out of the room, Dino at his tutor’s heels to check on Kyoya’s condition. 

~~/~~

“Kyoya.” Alaude dropped his handcuffs and fell to his knees in disbelief. 

“Alaude.” Giotto said sadly as he looked over at their remaining children who were all now emotionless like they were when they first had been picked up by Giotto and the others in the Vongola.

“I’m going to flay that bastard alive when we get back.” Hayato promised in a low voice, just enough for the other kids to hear.

“Skylark-Kun is strong and he will be healed and finding his way back here before we know it.” Mukuro said, rubbing his hand over Chrome’s head as her purple eye was watering up with tears. 

“He better and Xanxus is going to let us at Levi for a training session of our own.” Tsuna said darkly, his eyes flashing orange.

“Kyoya-Nii.” Lambo sniffled before he wiggled out of Tsuna’s tight grip and into Chrome’s lap; the small girl hugged him tightly to her chest. 

“We will get him back, I promise you this Alaude.” Giotto placed his hand on Alaude’s shoulder while Knuckle, G and Daemon went to check on their children while Asari lifted the shocked form of Takeshi up into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ngh.” Kyoya groaned as his eyes opened slowly to look up at the ceiling of infirmary ceiling. He frowned in confusion, what the hell had happened? 

“Kyoya.” Fon’s voice caught his attention and he turned to the side to look at his Uncle who was sitting in a chair by his beside, I-Pin was resting her head on his lap fast asleep while Dino was sprawled out on the couch across from his bed. 

“Where am I?” Kyoya’s voice sounded rough even to himself. 

“The infirmary, back home in your own time.” Fon said softly, explaining it so Kyoya knew he wasn’t stuck in the past.

“The others?” Kyoya grunted as he pulled himself into a seated position, ignoring the warnings Fon gave him at moving. 

“…Still in the past from what the Varia told us.” Fon said slowly, unsure how Kyoya would take the news. The Cloud’s face turned stony as he growled unimpressed and he started to move towards his IV to rip it out.

“Whoa! Kyoya you’re awake!” Dino startled awake, limbs flailing as he hurried over to the free side of Kyoya’s bed, taking the Cloud’s hands in his own to stop Hibari from doing something stupid. 

“I need to go back.” Kyoya said determined, but his body was screaming in pain and refused to move anymore so he allowed Dino to fuss over him and tuck him back into a comfortable position. 

“You’re still hurt and if you go back like this you will do more harm then good. You will be healed completely within a day or so, trust them to survive that long.” Fon said placing his hand on Kyoya’s arm while I-Pin shifted on Fon’s lap before settling back into slumber. 

“A day.” Kyoya said firmly and Fon gave him an indulgence smile. 

“Tell us what happened.” Reborn strode into the room, Kyoya breathed out through his nose, allowing Dino to help him sip some water before he launched into what happened since they were thrown into the past. 

~~/~~

“Well this is depressing.” Hayato muttered to Mukuro who nodded his agreement as the group silently ate the morning after Kyoya had been taken back home by the Varia and the Primo Generation were not taking it that well. Alaude looked like a wreck, he must have not gotten any sleep the previous night. 

Tsuna looked the same and was practically asleep on Giotto’s chest. He knew that Kyoya would be in good hands back home but he couldn’t help it, it was in his DNA to worry about those he loved. 

“I’m going to put Tsuna on the couch in my office while I do some paperwork.” Giotto announced as he stood up, cradling Tsuna to his chest like he was worried if he was out of his sight for a moment he would disappear or be taken from him. 

“Takeshi, do you and Hayato want to join G and myself in the music room?” Asari asked, holding his hand out and smiling when Takeshi’s smaller fingers grabbed his fingers. G scooped Hayato up, Hayato not even complaining like he usual did when G picked him up. Ryohei slid off his own chair, grabbing Knuckle by the pant leg and started to drag him towards where the training room and chapel were located knowing the Primo Sun would need both by the end of the day.

Daemon did the same to Chrome while Mukuro trailed along looking hesitant to leave Chrome’s side. Lampo glanced warily at Alaude who was still sitting there, pushing food around on his plate in a very un-Alaude way. Lampo helped Lambo out of his chair and quietly asked Lambo if he wanted to read another storybook, Lambo just as quietly agreed knowing a tense atmosphere when he felt one. Alaude growled, pushing himself away from the table violently before he stormed out of the room like a dark storm cloud was waiting to burst apart. 

Tsuna let out a small yawn, rubbing at his eyes with his small fists as he sat up on the couch that was in Giotto’s office.

“Tsuna.” Giotto smiled softly at the sight of the brunet waking up in his usual adorable way. 

“Papa.” Tsuna wiggled off the couch and walked over to Giotto who placed his hand on his head softly.

“Is Alaude-San going to be okay?” Tsuna asked, he may have been basically asleep during breakfast but he knew that Alaude looked like crap.

“…In time, it will be easier on him when we get Kyoya back. You don’t have to be scared Tsuna, we won’t let anyone else be taken.” Giotto said trying to ease Tsuna’s worry. 

“…Can I go see him?” Tsuna said after a silent moment. 

“Just be careful alright?” Giotto conceded, absently pressing a kiss to Tsuna’s forehead in a very fatherly move making Tsuna blush brightly before the small Sky scurried out of the office. 

“When we do leave, this could become a real problem.” Tsuna muttered to himself as he made his way over to Alaude’s office for the CEDEF. Tsuna knocked softly as he opened the door, peering around the corner to see Alaude sitting on the couch, staring out the window at the soft white clouds as they moved across the sky ignoring the piles of paperwork sitting on his desk. Tsuna took a deep breath, steeling up all his courage and why was this feeling like it was going to be worse than having to fight Xanxus? 

“Umm, Alaude-San?” Tsuna approached the blond Cloud who turned to look at him curiously. 

“Kyoya is gonna be okay, he’s the strongest person I know!” Tsuna said truthfully, somehow slipping into a childish tone maybe he hoped it would get through to the obviously grieving man. 

“He is a little Carnivore, of course he’ll be fine.” Alaude said stonily, Tsuna held back a sigh he hated when Kyoya got like this, apparently it was just a trait of Clouds. 

“Of course.” Tsuna agreed before he flared his Sky flames to propel himself right up onto Alaude’s lap, silently pleased when the Cloud startled before wrapping his arms around the small child. Tsuna rested his head against Alaude’s chest, hearing his heartbeat and he let his flames seep into Alaude the way he had learned over time. He did a mental victory dance when he felt Alaude exhale silently as the harmony of his flames eased his tension. 

“Thank you little Omnivore.” Alaude said almost silently as he started to stroke Tsuna’s fluffy brown hair, Tsuna grinned at the nickname that Kyoya must have passed onto him. 

~~/~~

“Sir, everyone has their rings and boxes. We are ready for our assault on the Vongola Mansion.” An Astarita member knelt in front of a man who was brushing dirt off his top hat, spinning it in his hands before placing it back on his head.

“Excellent, if our intel is correct the Decimo Generation is lacking their Cloud now and none of them have their weapons or are back to their correct ages. With our weapons we will easily destroy the Vongola. Get the men ready, we attack in the morning.” The man thrusted his arm out to the side. 

“Come dawn the Vongola will be wiped from the history books and the Astarita will take our rightful place in history.” The man grinned as he imagined seeing the light go out of Sawada Tsunayoshi’s eyes and watching the rest of the Vongola trash burn.


	10. Chapter 10

Explosions suddenly rocked the foundation of the Manor, causing the adults and adults in child sized bodies to look up from where they were eating lunch together, startled. 

“Master Giotto, we are under attack by an enemy Famiglia!” Maria called out as she stumbled into the doorway, clutching at the doorframe. 

“It must be the Astarita!” Hayato leapt out of his seat, ready to go fight but G scooped him up into his arms protectively. 

“Daemon do it.” Giotto nodded at his Mist; Tsuna snapped his head towards him with wide eyes.

“Papa, don’t-“ Tsuna started but he and the other children disappeared in a wave of Mist flames.

“They will be safe. Now let’s go finish this once and for all.” Giotto said darkly, flames bursting to life. 

Tsuna banged his little fists on the strong door that was keeping him and his Guardians trapped in ‘safe room’. 

“They can’t fight the Astarita on their own! They have no chance!” Tsuna turned to look at his Guardians. 

“There isn’t anything we can do if we are trapped in here.” Takeshi said annoyed as Ryohei sent a flying kick to the door to no avail. 

“Even if we do get out, in our current forms and without our Vongola Gear we have no chance.” Hayato said slipping into strategy mode as he tried to map out different ways they could win this fight.

 

“That doesn’t matter, we can still access our flames so we can fight. We have to get out of here right now.” Tsuna grimly looked at his Guardians.

“…In theory if we all flare our flames enough and focus on the door we should be able to break it apart.” Mukuro said after feed some of his Mist flames into the door. 

“Let’s give it a shot.” Tsuna nodded and his Guardians closed their eyes and pillars of their own flames shot up from their bodies. 

~~/~~

“How can they get this much stronger in this short amount of time?” Giotto panted as the Primo Generation was being shielded from attacks from all angles thanks to Lampo’s shield. 

“It must have something to do with those rings and boxes they suddenly have.” G theorized. 

“Primo Generation! Give us the children and we’ll think about letting you live!” A voice called out, Asari narrowed his eyes as he recognized the man who was speaking. He was wearing a top hat and had been the one to attack Takeshi and Lambo the first time they had all met. 

“You will never get them!” Giotto growled out his answer, Sky flame flaring up in anger. 

“Then we have no reason to keep you around.” The top hatted man raised a hand.

“Let’s not do anything stupid.” Tsuna’s voice rang out and every eye turned to the children that were walking out of the shadows the trees were casting. 

“Stay back Tsuna!” Giotto pleaded with the small Sky.

“Get away from here!” G ordered.

“Calm down old man, we’ve got this.” Hayato waved his hand at the Primo group as Takeshi and Ryohei were stretching out their muscles. 

“How can you even hope to defeat us without your weapons?” The top hatted man laughed at the weaponless little kids not noticing a bright light appearing above their heads, but Tsuna noticed and a giant smile spread on his face. 

“That’s how.” Tsuna smiled cheerfully as he pointed up at the sky, all heads tilted backwards to stare at a ball of rainbow lights that had just appeared in the sky far above their heads. Suddenly bolts of orange, red, blue, yellow, green and two shades of indigo shot out from the ball and swirled around the enemy knocking some onto the ground.

“What in God’s name?” Knuckle made a cross on his chest as he stared at the bright lights. 

“It’s time we evened out the playing field!” Tsuna shouted at his family members.

“About time! Uri Cambio Forma! Buckle of the Storm Version X!” Hayato called out, the red bolt of light flew towards Hayato taking the form of a giant cat as it engulfed Hayato in a column of red light. When it died down Hayato stood there back at his actual age of 19, dynamite strapped to his waist, thighs and across his chest. The metal holding them was decorated with flames; his green eyes were covered in a pair of clear glasses and a cigarette hung from between his lips. He breathed out a puff of smoke happily having been taken away from his slight addiction during his time as a child.

“Much better.” Hayato rolled his shoulders before he held two sticks of dynamite in his right hand ready to attack. 

“Hayato?” G whispered staring at the little boy who he had accepted as his own son in shock and confusion, he absently noticed the X with the name of Vongola written across the belt the teen wore, but he pushed it to the back of his mind to focused on the 19 year old version of his son. 

“I’ll explain everything later old man, don’t go having a heart attack on me.” Hayato smirked at G, eyes softening a bit. 

“Kojirou, Jirou Cambio Forma! Necklace of the Rain Version X!” Takeshi grinned as the stream of blue light that had separated into two smaller streams showing the forms of a dog and a swallow before they engulfed him. When the lights disappeared, he was standing tall at his usual age of 19; he was wearing a standard Japanese samurai uniform in shades of blue and white. He gained blue armour on his arms, wrists and feet. Held loosely in his hands were two Kanata’s, the end of the hilts had a blue statue of a dog and a swallow. 

“It’s great to hold these again!” Takeshi laughed happily as he swung his Kanata’s around getting a feel for them once more.

“Swords?” Asari said in awe as he took in the sight of Takeshi all grown up and looking every bit as dangerous as a mafia swordsman Asari had fought like in the past. His stomach flipped at the sight, he wasn’t sure if he was horrified or proud at the man Takeshi seemed to be.

“Kangaryuu Cambio Forma! Bangle of the Sun Version X!” Ryohei grinned from his place as the yellow light that took the shape of a kangaroo hit him. The white haired child was covered in a wave of the soft yellow light. He emerged as a 20 year old man donning a golden plated headband, boxing gloves, boots and armour on his right shoulder, the bangle became circular with ten pieces of matching metal sticking out of the center. 

Ryohei threw a few jabs and ducked around a bit bouncing on his feet. “This feels extremely extreme!” He cheered. 

“Ryohei…I do not understand.” Knuckle asked, hands clenching into fists as he took a look at the obvious boxing attire that had been fitted for combat. 

“Knuckle-Oji-San please don’t worry! We’ll will explain everything once we finish up here!” Ryohei promised the man that acted more like a father to him than his biological father did. 

“Gyuudon Cambio Forma! Thunder Helm of Lightning Version X!” Lambo was hit with sparking green light that had taken the shape of a giant bull. Lambo was his 9-year-old self once more when the light faded, his body protected with black armour like Gyuudon, the helm having grown longer horns and it didn’t cover all of his face. His green eyes giving off sparks as he flexed his limbs before he guffawed happily while Ryohei gave him a thumbs up causing Hayato to scoff with a small smile on his lips. 

“That little brat?” Lampo stared at the form of the curly haired boy who he had grudgingly accepted to call his little brother covered in armour looking ready to walk into a war. 

“Mukurowl Cambio Forma! Earring of the Mist Version X!” Mukuro and Chrome said in unison as the two indigo streams took the shape of a large owl and the owl wrapped its wings around them. When the indigo owl disappeared Mukuro and Chrome emerged as their 20 and 19 year old selves respectively their trident’s having transformed into a Khakkhara, their coats adopting a military design similar to Daemon Spade’s. 

“Nufufufu, how interesting.” Daemon mumbled as he drank in the power radiating off his two children. 

“Natsu Cambio Forma! Ring of the Sky Version X!” Tsuna called out, the remaining orange light turned into a large lion and let out a bellowing roar as it curled around Tsuna and the small Sky morphed to his correct age of 19. A bright Sky Flame appeared on his forehead, flaring up dramatically while his eyes turned a bright orange. Red X-Gloves appeared on Tsuna’s hands, a blue gem on the front of the gloves, arm thrusters were attached to the gloves with extra X and flame designs. On his waist a silver X appeared on the middle of his belt, two chains attached the belt to a metal band on his right thigh that had X and flames designs that matched his gloves. Written on the X emblems were the words ‘Vongola Famiglia’. 

“Omnivore.” A familiar voice called out as purple stream of light in the form of a hedgehog hit the ground in front of the Decimo Generation and it faded to reveal Kyoya, his Vongola bracelet glittering from its’ proper place on his wrist.

“Kyoya!” Tsuna grinned at his Cloud who rejoined them; Kyoya inclined his head at the others before smirking at the blond haired Cloud as he raised his wrist up.

“Roll Cambio Forma! Bracelet of the Clouds Version X!” Hibari stated simply allowing the purple coloured hedgehog engulf him before he emerged as his 20-year-old self. In his hands were two black metal tonfa’s, he was wearing a black trench coat with the word ‘Discipline’ written down the back and his DC gold and red arm band pinned to his upper arm, Hibird had appeared and gained Kurasabe’s hairstyle. 

Hibari swiped his tonfa’s around a bit getting the feel for them once more, a bloodthirsty smirk appearing on his lips as his killing intent rose upwards. 

“Wao.” Alaude muttered as his son’s killing intent washed over him and his eyes inspected the black tonfa’s in Hibari’s grip, confusion and happiness spreading across his chest at the sight of seeing his son again but as a 20-year-old. 

“Now, let’s show this Astarita trash why you don’t fuck with the Vongola!” Tsuna smirked at his Guardian’s; mainly this was a way of telling them not to hold back. 

“Kufufufu understood, now come dear Nagi it is time to test out our newest illusions.” Mukuro smirked before he leapt over Lampo’s Shield, Mist Flames spread out from the head of the Khakkhara, Chrome following suit her eye showing determination. 

Moments later Hibari leapt into the fray, chains elongating from the ends of his Tonfa’s as he started his dance of death having been itching for a fight for a while now.

“Double Bomb Version X!” Hayato shouted as he too joined the fight, bombs flying every which way.

“Hahaha wait for me ‘Dera!” Takeshi joined next, carving a path with his Kanata’s. 

“Come Lambo! Let’s extremely fight as well!” Ryohei grinned at his little brother. 

“Sunshine Counter!” 

“Thunder Set!”

The Sun and the Lightning charged into the now very one sided battle next. 

“Start talking brat!” G was on his feet approaching the remaining teen, heart pounding painfully in his heart from the sight of Hayato leaping into a battle. 

“G…” Giotto warned softly, he was conflicted he wanted answers but his parental instincts were telling him to whisk Tsuna away from all danger. 

“No Papa, I mean Giotto-San I understand where G-San is coming from.” Tsuna said heaving a sigh before his intuition kicked in and his orange eyes snapped up to a massive blast of Storm Flames heading towards them. 

“Hold that thought…” Tsuna muttered as he lit his hands up with his Flames as he propelled himself up into the sky towards the Storm Flames, he took up a hand position.

“Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised!” Tsuna shouted and absorbed the oncoming Flames, the flame on his forehead growing larger. With the last of it absorbed he dropped his hands and breathed out in relief before his intuition sang so he let his body move. He twisted to the right before dropping downwards avoiding a couple balls of Lightning Flames that had been fired at him. He looked around for the source, but his intuition yelled at him as the balls of Lightning curved back towards him like they were heat guided. 

“Natsu! Ex Cambio Forma Mantello di Vongola Primo!” Tsuna ordered, a loud ‘gao’ answered him as his X-Gloves glowed and morphed into a long, black cloak that swirled around his body protecting him as the Lightning Flames hit and were nullified. Tsuna flung the cloak out around his body and let it faded away and he raised his X-Gloves and let his intuition guide him as he focused his flames.

“X Cannon!” Tsuna fired two powerful blasts in a large X shape down towards where his targets were located. He watched as his attackers were taken down by his flames, he nodded and surveyed the battle please that his Guardians were taking out the enemy rather quickly, obviously having fun from not being able to use their flames fully in a while. 

Tsuna glanced back down at the group of the Primo generation family and let out a soft sigh. Reborn was going to slaughter them for this, but he knew they needed to know also it felt like a betrayal somehow after all the Primo Generation had taken them in, gave them a home and a family. 

Hell even Mukuro seemed to like it here, mainly because he liked messing with Daemon but the point still stood. Tsuna landed back in front of the Primo Generation who were staring at him with wide confused eyes. 

“Who are you?” Giotto asked, betrayal in his voice. 

“I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo and those are my Guardians and Famiglia. The Astarita Famiglia is attacking us in the future and they traveled back to this time period to kill you before the Vongola is fully formed into the all-powerful Mafia Famiglia that it is known to be. We were sent back to stop them, I am truly sorry about everything, we didn’t mean to deceive you.” Tsuna said softly while holding up his red gauntlets to show the Vongola Famiglia crest. 

“Vongola… Decimo?” Giotto whispered in shock, fists clenching in his own gloves. 

“Truthfully, would you have believed us if we said we were your successor’s from the future?” Tsuna raised an eyebrow, firing off a blast of his flames at an approaching enemy without even looking, his intuition guiding his flames. 

“No, I can’t say we would have.” Giotto said, still in shock but his own intuition was telling him that everything Tsuna was saying was the truth. “Everyone, he’s telling the truth.”

“Of course he’s telling the truth, what else can explain all of this?” G waved his hand at the now very one-sided battle that the Vongola Decimo Generation was winning.


	11. Final

“Astarita has been neutralized Juudaime.” Hayato said cheerfully as he dropped a bloodied and battered form of the man in the top hat that had hunted them down before. The others were dragging the unconscious (or dead, Tsuna wasn’t sure he wanted to know) forms of the Astarita fighters into a pile, bound together thanks to Chrome’s illusionary rope. 

“Good job everyone.” Tsuna smiled before taking a deep breath to turn back towards the Primo Generation. 

“So, ask away.” Tsuna spread his arms wide inviting the Primo Generation to voice their questions now that his Guardians were gathered behind him. 

“How did you become Decimo?” Giotto found his voice first; the others were still taking in the close up sights of the children and their weapons. 

“It wasn’t my choice, I was the last alive and eligible candidate, it helped that I have your blood flowing through my veins. You’re not my father, you’re my great-great-great-great grandfather.” Tsuna said honestly, snickering at the shocked face Giotto was sporting, eyes wide as he stared at Tsuna in a whole new light.

“None of us are related to any of you, well that we know of. We really should look that up when we get back, I mean the similarities are too much.” Hayato mused and the others made noises of agreement. 

“Speaking of, we’re starting to glow like the Varia did.” Takeshi held his hand up showing that they were indeed starting to glow.

“The baby said we had 15 minutes before we are pulled back.” Kyoya spoke up.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again in the future. I promise.” Tsuna said giving the suddenly horrified looking Primo Generation a smile. 

“…Bite them to death little Carnivore.” Alaude stepped forward, dropping his hand onto Kyoya’s head a surprisingly fond look on his face. 

“Arrest them all Carnivore.” Kyoya muttered, embarrassed at the show of emotion. 

“You told me about your ‘baseball’, never give that up Takeshi.” Asari placed his hands on Takeshi’s shoulder.

“As long as you don’t give up your music.” Takeshi countered before ducked forward to pull the other Swordsman into a hug, Asari blinked startled but hugged back.

“So that blond hair brat with the knives did know you?” G asked as took lit up his own cigarette. 

“Yeah, but he almost killed me the first time we met so I think you almost killing him was justified.” Hayato smirked and plucked the cigarette from G’s hand to take a long drag before he was whacked over the head.

“Kids shouldn’t smoke.” G teased while Hayato cussed up a storm. 

“…Just make sure that piano goes to someone special to you old man.” Hayato muttered and G blinked before it fell into place, that piano was the one Hayato’s mother had taught him on.

“I’ll make sure of it brat.” G said softly and Hayato gave him a smile before awkwardly shifting forward unsure if he should go in for a hug or not. G made the choice for him when he pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Boxing utilized as a weapon?” Knuckle asked Ryohei, arms hiding in his large sleeves. 

“Not usually, this is only saved for those who deserve it. I have never killed someone while boxing and I never plan to Knuckle-Oji-San…I just wanted to thank you…You were more a father to me in these last few days than my biological father has been my whole life.” Ryohei said turning calm and serious. 

“…Thank you Ryohei, may God be with you and everything you do in the future.” Knuckle bowed his head to hide the emotions on his face.

“Well time was short brat, but it was…Fun I guess.” Lampo scuffed his show against the ground as Lambo looked up at him.

“Thanks Lampo-Nii, don’t worry you’re still a cool big brother.” Lambo patted Lampo’s arm, still clad in his armor. 

“Thanks brat.” Lampo sniffled before it was cut off with a gasp when Lambo wrapped his arms around Lampo’s waist in a hug. 

“…I take it from your wariness that in the future I’m not on the best of terms with the Vongola?” Daemon asked approaching Mukuro and Chrome. The female had her hands pressed to her suddenly concave stomach and feeding her Mist flames into her gut and his parental instincts flared up. 

“…I can’t really judge I did try to kill almost everyone here at least once.” Mukuro shrugged brushing it off.

“That’s a long story… Will you tell Elena-San that we’re sorry that we had to leave without saying goodbye...” Chrome asked looking up at Daemon, gasping quietly when Daemon gently rustled her hair in a loving gesture. 

“For what it’s worth, you weren’t horrible as a father.” Mukuro admitted grudgingly before he let out an unmanly yelp as Daemon dragged him and Chrome into a hug squishing them against his chest. 

“Thank you.” Daemon just said in a hushed voice, like he was trying to avoid from showing too much emotion. Chrome hugged the Primo Mist back while Mukuro awkwardly patted the man’s back, trying not to remember the last time this man had been so close to him and Chrome. 

“…So grandfather huh?” Giotto approached Tsuna; both of them letting their Sky flames die off of their foreheads. 

“Something like that I guess.” Tsuna gave a worried look to the other Sky but relaxed when Giotto purposely flared his flames and their flames connected. 

“I am sorry for deceiving you all like we did, but…” Tsuna started but cut himself off when Giotto placed a hand on his shoulder.

“it will take a while to wrap our heads around this, but we will understand Tsuna… It was nice having a family like that, so thank you for giving us all a chance to experience this… Is the Vongola really a bloody mafia Famiglia in the future? That isn’t what I wanted the Vongola to be at all.” Giotto shook his head sadly. 

“We know Giotto-San, that is what the others and myself are working hard to get back to…We might be trying to take down the whole mafia with us.” Tsuna laughed at the stunned look on the blond’s face.

“You truly are my successor.” Giotto smiled brightly, his index finger lighting up with his Sky flames and he pressed it to Tsuna’s forehead.

“What was that?” Tsuna blinked. 

“Just a mark so that when we meet again in the future I will be able to know.” Giotto said mysteriously. 

“Okay then…Weirdo.” Tsuna rubbed at his tingling forehead making Giotto laugh before the older Sky embraced the younger one in a loving hug, their flames connecting again. 

“I love you Tsunayoshi, I know you will make me proud in whatever you do… Thank you.” Giotto whispered as Tsuna’s body was covered in light like the others before in a blink of an eye the Decimo Generation was gone alongside the Astarita members. 

~~/~~

“Whoa head rush.” Takeshi blinked as he and the others stumbled off the platform into the surprisingly crowded room.

“VOI!” Squalo made his presence clear as he pushed to the front to whack Takeshi. 

“Hi Squalo!” Takeshi turned the beating into a tight hug laughing when he was sworn at.

“Lambo!” I-Pin leapt forward, tackling Lambo into a hug her eyes glassy while Futa stood behind her with Fran who both were looking relieved their brother was back safely, even if Fran’s face didn’t move. 

“Yay the cow idiot is alive.” Fran clapped slowly and Lambo just rolled his eyes at the name knowing it was meant lovingly, most of the time; it was hard to tell with Fran. 

“Oh Ryohei-Chan your back to your usual delicious self.” Lussuria fluttered around Ryohei who smiled as Colonello poked and prodded him making sure he wasn’t injured. 

“Mukuro-Sama, byon!” Ken hurried forward to scent Mukuro and to subtly make sure Chrome was okay as well, while Chikusa openly made sure Chrome was uninjured just like Mukuro. 

“Ken, Chikusa.” Chrome smiled at the two as they inspected the two. 

“Welcome back Kyoya.” Fon smile at his nephew who had just whacked Dino over the head with a tonfa when the blond went for a hug. 

“Hn.” Kyoya turned on his heel and strode out of the room, Hibird chirping as it settled down on Kyoya’s head, having been using Dino’s fluffy blond hair as a nest while Kyoya was gone. 

“Hayato, are you okay?” Bianchi was holding her brother close, goggles down over her eyes so Hayato wouldn’t keel over. 

“I’m fine Bianchi.” Hayato assured his sister while Shamal examined him. 

“I just want to make sure you didn’t pick up some medieval disease.” Shamal said seeing the look Hayato was giving him. 

“They had indoor plumbing, it wasn’t the dark ages.” Hayato rolled his eyes, but allowed Shamal to carry on with his prodding. 

“TSUNA!” Enma almost knocked Tsuna off his feet with the force of his hug; the Simon Don had been so worried about his best friend. 

“Hey Enma.” Tsuna laughed happy to see his friend again. 

“Are you okay?” Enma pulled back to inspect the Sky while Yuni and Byakuran circled Tsuna taking in every inch to make sure he wasn’t injured. 

“It’s just been a bit of a crazy time, I’m exhausted.” Tsuna admitted, shoulders slumping as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“You and the others will eat, shower and rest. Tomorrow you will tell us what the hell happened.” Reborn stepped over from where he was standing by Xanxus who merely nodded at Tsuna before sweeping out of the room. 

“Sounds amazing.” Tsuna sighed happily. 

“Come on then little brother.” Dino wrapped an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder, steering him towards the doorway.

“Ah, Spanner, Shoichi, Giannini, thanks for getting us our Vongola Gear! It literally saved our lives.” Tsuna called over his shoulders to the exhausted looking tech’s that smiled at him, happy that they were home. 

Dino stayed plastered to Tsuna’s side until he was forced to leave him when Tsuna entered his room.

“I’m glad you’re all safe Tsuna.” Dino ruffled Tsuna’s hair.

“Thanks Dino-Nii.” Tsuna hugged Dino before slamming the door in his face, wanting to take a shower ASAP. 

“Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn’s voice rang out before Tsuna was about to fall face first down onto his bed. 

“Reborn.” Tsuna wasn’t even fazed that Reborn was waiting in his room. 

“I’m fine really, they were more parental than I first expected but it’s okay.” Tsuna said answering the unspoken question as he went and fell onto his bed ignoring the eyebrow raise from Reborn. 

“Dame-Tsuna that wasn’t what I meant.” Reborn huffed as he sat onto the bed next to Tsuna’s head, the brunet turning his face towards him but his eyes were closed.

“Later, too tired right now…Night dad…” Tsuna dozed off not moments after he spoke those words. Reborn froze and looked down at Tsuna with a surprised expression that turned into one of love.

“Night Dame-Son of mine.” Reborn stroked Tsuna’s fluffy hair deciding to stay there that night to keep watch over his idiot son.

~~/~~

“Well on the bright side, Xanxus was more pleased he got to fight against Vongola Primo in the flesh than annoyed that they failed their mission to retrieve us.” Tsuna rubbed his temple from behind his desk looking at his Guardians who had all gathered in his office the next day after briefing everyone what happened in the past. 

“And even though they were attacked there isn’t hardly any damage to the property, which is a first.” Hayato said as he adjusted his glasses as he flipped through some reports. 

“I think we deserve a break, who wants to go to a baseball game with me?” Takeshi asked, thinking back to what he promised Asari. 

“I’m going to be stuck here I’m afraid, but I’m sure the kids would love to go with you.” Tsuna gave Takeshi an apologetic smile gesturing to the piles and piles of paperwork on his desk. 

“I-Pin, Futa, Fran and I will come with you Takeshi-Nii!” Lambo grinned up at the Rain Guardian who ruffled his messy hair with a pleased grin. 

“Uh, guys?” Tsuna said sounding confused, as he held up his Sky Ring that was glowing orange. 

“Oh what now?” Mukuro muttered as his and Chrome’s earing glowed indigo as the other VG glowed with their respective flame colors. 

“Tsunayoshi.” A ghostly form of Giotto appeared beside Tsuna who was staring up at him in shock while the rest of the Primo Generation appeared beside their Decimo counterparts, all looking sort of sheepish while Daemon looked downright guilty. 

“Giotto-San!” Tsuna blinked unsure what else to say.

“It is good to see you.” Giotto said warmly. 

“You as well… This whole time in the rings did you know us?” Tsuna asked curiously. 

“We did.” G said, smoke curling up from the cigarette that was somehow in his mouth. 

“Yet you still tried to kill us and manipulate the Simon.” Hayato pointed at Daemon who winced as Mukuro tugged Chrome away from him. 

“There is no excuse for what I did…Just when you disappeared Elena was in mourning for weeks as was I…Then she died and I broke I suppose…” Daemon trailed off, not wanting to speak more of his betrayal. 

“Hmpf.” Mukuro huffed, still sore about the man knowing them in the past and still possessing him and Chrome to fight against their family. 

“I forgive you.” Chrome stepped away from Mukuro with a gentle smile and Daemon visibly relaxed.

“If Chrome does I suppose I will too…” Mukuro grumbled wincing at the way Daemon’s face lit up.

“Jeez.” Lampo rubbed his neck looking away from the awkward family reunion. 

“So you guys aren’t mad?” Takeshi looked at Asari his amber eyes worried.

“We missed you all terribly… Your visit was the reasons we put our time into the rings to start with, so we could see you when you gained them.” Asari wished to hug his son but that was impossible now. 

“Ah.” Takeshi nodded in understanding.

“So now what?” Ryohei asked, grinning at Knuckle who looked more relaxed than he had been before. 

“We will be by your sides from now on, we’ve watched you all grow and we will continue to do so, as family should.” Giotto said firmly and the Decimo Generation couldn’t help the small smiles that appeared. Kyoya huffed and strode from the room, heading back towards the office he used in the mansion for the Foundation, Alaude’s form trailing after him obvious not willing to be parted from his son this time. 

“We were crowding, I’m surprised he stayed as long as he did.” Tsuna laughed at his Cloud while Hayato muttered about disrespect. 

“Now all of you out, I have paperwork to deal with.” Tsuna smiled at them as he made a shooing motion. 

“I’m sorry about all the paperwork Tsuna.” Giotto sounded sheepish once the others in the room and their ghostly counterparts filed out of the room. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got Reborn to kick me if I overwork myself.” Tsuna waved his hand as he picked up a ballpoint pen. 

“Reborn…He is a good father to you when your own and myself failed you.” Giotto mused as he leaned against the back of Tsuna’s chair, laughing softly at the stuttering and stammering that his words got from Tsuna. 

“…. Yeah I guess he’s not all bad.” Tsuna muttered and smiled when he felt a tingling sensation on his head, he looked back to see Giotto was petting his head like he used to. 

“He’s not, now focus on your paperwork son.” Giotto said with a teasing smile, Tsuna puffed out his cheeks but did as he was told nonetheless; maybe their trip to the past wasn’t a complete disaster.


End file.
